The Future Trunks Timeline: Who Is Goten? (PART 2)
by dreamofbeing
Summary: The continuation of PART 1.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 50 Pt 1

Goten was nervous the whole trip back home. It was finally the weekend, and it was time to complete the bond with Trunks. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and he hadn't eaten anything today. He didn't even know how he managed to fly his hover car from the university to his house.

Landing the car, he could feel the butterflies. He felt his body shake, and he did his best to calm himself down as he got out of the car and capsuled the vehicle. Opening the door to his home, he walked inside, setting his shoes aside. Walking into his room, he sat down on his bed. It just became real to him.

'I don't want to feel this way. It's not fair to me or Trunks,' he sighed as he got up and entered his bathroom. Splashing some water on his face, he took a breath in and then out as he removed his clothes and slipped into his plush robe. After he put his clothes in the hamper, he made his way to the living room again as the doorbell rang.

Goten answered the door to see Trunks looking good in a sharp suit. When Trunks smiled at him, he felt the butterflies come back. He blushed. "Oh uh come in," he said as he stepped aside to let his boyfriend in. "Is there any reason you're wearing a suit?"

"I had some last minute business I had to attend to this morning," he said as he removed his shoes and jacket.

"Well we should probably—he felt Trunks take his hand in his.

"Relax chibi. I'm not going to do anything you don't want."

"Ok," he smiled as he felt Trunks leading him by the hand to his bedroom.

Once they were in the bedroom, Trunks let go of Goten's hand and started to remove his own clothes. Goten could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he concentrated on how nervous he was that he didn't realize that Trunks was standing naked before him until he was pressed up against his robed body.

"Trunks," he said as he looked into his eyes before he realized Trunks' hands were on the knot keeping the plush robe on his body.

"Trust me chibi."

"I—I do," he said as he felt the robe slide off his body. He kept his eyes on Trunks' as he brought his arms around his waist, pressing their naked bodies together. He felt a warmth like he had never know before, and it felt comfortable. It felt like home, and he smiled.

"Are you doing ok?" asked Trunks.

"Yes."

"Well I'm about to do something really corny," Trunks said.

"Ok," said Goten in confusion.

Before Goten knew it, he was swept up in Trunks' arms and carried over to the bed. He was quite surprised when Trunks had lied him down on the bed in a gentle manner. He watched as Trunks climbed over on top of him.

"Does it bother you if I'm on top?" asked Trunks.

"No."

"Good," Trunks smiled as he leaned down and captured Goten's lips. When he felt Goten's arms around his neck, he smiled down at his boyfriend. I'm going to continue," he said as Goten nodded his head, moving his arms from around his neck to rest beside his body.

Trunks started to kiss down his boyfriend's neck, every now and then grazing his teeth along the sensitive skin, causing Goten to moan. He took this as a good sign as he moved from his neck to his chest. When his mouth met his nipple, he let out a cry of pleasure. Trunks sucked on both nipples before making his way down to his stomach. He massaged the skin before planting kisses all over his skin.

"Oh—oh god Trunks! It feels so good."

Trunks smirked. "You haven't seen nothing yet," he said as he watched his boyfriend blush. Placing his hands on Goten's hips, he adjusted his body so Goten's legs rested over his shoulders. "Ready?"

"Ye—yes," breathed Goten as he watched Trunks' mouth take his member. The warmth was overwhelming and when Trunks started to suck on him, he sighed in pleasure. His breathing became heavy and then he felt some pressure before he exploded into Trunks' mouth.

Trunks swallowed his essence before lying right beside his chibi. He watched Goten trying to catch his breath with amusement. When he got his breathing back, he looked to Trunks and blushed. He moved closer to Goten and passionately kissed Goten on the lips. Goten responded as he wrapped his arms around him.

"So, do you want to continue?" asked Trunks.

"Yes," he said as Trunks moved back on top of him. He watched in fascination as Trunks coated his own finger with salvia.

"I'm going to prep you, and it will hurt. I just want to prepare you."

"Ok," said Goten as Trunks spread Goten's legs. When he felt Trunks' finger inside him, he began to squirm. He breathed and nodded for Trunks to continue as he felt his finger move deeper inside him. When Trunks' finger hit a certain spot, he moaned. "Th—that' the spot," he said as he felt another finger inside him. When his fingers left his body, he whimpered.

"Don't worry Goten. I'm not done yet," he said as he positioned himself at Goten's entrance. He looked to his lover who gave his consent.

The pain was overwhelming as he felt Trunks' length enter him. He couldn't help but remember his first time where he was raped by his foster father. 'No! Think about anything else. Trunks, look at Trunks,' he thoughts he looked up into the eyes of his lover.

"Goten, are you—?" he moved farther inside his lover.

The pain brought tears to his eyes, but he concentrated on his breathing. "I—it hurts but don't stop Trunks, please!"

Trunks moved until he was all the way inside him. When he started to move faster inside Goten, he could hear his chibi's cries of pleasure as he begged him to go faster. He watched Goten the whole time and felt a sense of pride that he could give his lover pleasure.

"Tru—TRUNKS!" he screamed as he felt Trunks' teeth buried in his neck while he continued to move inside him. He couldn't help but reciprocate as he bit Trunks, causing him to moan. Goten could feel his release coming soon.

"Goten! I—I'm going to—Trunks came in into his body. "God!" He felt Trunks' body fall on top of him in exhaustion. Goten smiled as Trunks lifted his head to face him. "Chibi, I love you."

"I—I love you to," he said as he felt himself getting emotional. Tears fell down his face, which were wiped away by his lover.

"Are you sure?"

"Ye—yeah I—I'm just happy," he smiled as Trunks pulled out of him.

"Then why are you shaking?" he asked as he grabbed a blanket from the floor, which had fallen during sex, and wrapped it around his mate. Gathering him up in his lap, he leaned back against the headboard as he held him close.

Goten felt Trunks rub his body through the blanket. His body began to calm down, and Goten relaxed in Trunks' embrace. "I don't know why that happened?"

"Well you haven't exactly been intimate in a while. I think your body was on a high during sex. Once it was over, your body went into shock. You sure you feel—

"Yes Trunks I'm fine. I feel more relaxed and a little sleepy, but I'm happy."

"Me to chibi," he smiled as he caressed his face. "Now lets relax a bit before you take care of me."

"O—ok," Goten blushed as he buried his face inside his blanket.

Trunks laughed. "How cute, chibi's embarrassed," he said as he lied Goten beside him on the bed.

"Ye—yeah well I wouldn't laugh or else you'll be taking care of yourself," he laughed.

"Fine, I guess I deserve that," said Trunks as he ran his hand through his lover's hair.

"Hm, that feels nice Trunks," he smiled as he reached out his hand from under the blanket and moved his hand up and down Trunks' chest. "I think I'm ready to continue."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he said as Trunks let go of his boyfriend and watched as he removed the blanket from his body, revealing his naked form.

Trunks took the time to admire his lover's naked body before Goten turned to him and crawled towards him. He lied flat on his back to see his nervous lover over him. He reached out his hand and caressed his face. "Don't worry so much. Try to relax," he smiled as Goten placed his hand over his.

"I promise," he said as he leaned down and kissed Trunks softly on the lips before moving down his neck. His lips met the mark he had left Trunks, and he licked and sucked the mark, causing the lavender-haired man to groan.

His lips made a wet path down his chest until they stopped just before Trunks' manhood. He could hear Trunks breathing heavily in anticipation. When nothing was happening, he looked down to see Goten's hesitancy before he wrapped his hand around Trunks' penis and started to move his hand up and down. The feeling brought him into a euphoric state as he moaned. He never wanted to come down from this feeling. "Go—GOTEN!" he screamed as his essence came into Goten's mouth and spilled some on his body.

While Trunks was catching his breath, Goten realized he could use Trunks' essence as lubrication. Trunks watched as his lover gathered some of his essence from orgasm on his fingers and stuck two fingers inside him. His fingers felt weird inside him, but he eventually felt pleasure as Goten's fingers stimulated a pleasurable spot. When his fingers left him, Trunks felt strongly empty.

"Goten?" He watched as his chibi aligned himself with his opening.

"It's going to hurt at first."

"I—I know Goten. It's all right, don't be afraid to give me all you got."

"Ok," he said as he slowly entered his boyfriend.

Trunks felt the pain but assured his lover to continue. When Goten sped up, Trunks swore he was in heaven as he met his lover every time. He had never heard so many sounds come out of his mouth before, and it surprised him.

"Tru—Trunks, I—I'm going to—He felt his release, and it was amazing as he collapsed onto Trunks' chest. Feeling the up and downward motion of Trunks' chest was enough to lull him to sleep. He felt Trunks' hand rub his back, and he sighed in pleasure.

"You can sleep now chibi," Trunks said but before any of them could relax, the sound of the front door being knocked off its hinges alerted the two demi-saiyans.

"Wh—what's that?" asked Goten as he removed his length from Trunks' body.

Trunks was up from the bed so fast as he put on his pants. "I'm going to find out," said Trunks as he left the room. Entering the living room, Trunks came face to face with a very enraged Ox King. "What gives you the right to bust down Goten's door like this?"

"Yo—you've mated with my grandson?"

"Yes."

"Why you—he threw a punch at Trunks who dodged his attack.

"What do you think this is going to prove Ox King?"

"I hate you!" he yelled as he attacked Trunks who could do nothing but dogged his attacks.

"I don't want to hurt you. Please stop this!" Trunks said.

"You defiled my grandson. I won't stop until you're dead."

"That's enough grandpa," said Goten, wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. He stepped between the two, facing his grandpa. "I won't let you kill him. You'll have to go through me first."

"Goten," said Trunks.

"I love him so put your fists down now!" he yelled.

"You'll regret it Goten," said the Ox King has lowered his fists, turned away from them, and walked out the door.

Trunks took the door that was lying outside and reattached the door to its hinges. Turning around, he saw Goten return to the bedroom. He followed his mate to see him sitting on the bed. Trunks sat down beside him. "Are you all right?"

"He was going to try and stop us Trunks."

"I know," he said as he grabbed his hand in his and smiled, "but he didn't succeed chibi. We're bonded forever, don't you feel it?"

"Yeah. I saw your life flash before my eyes."

"I saw yours to," Trunks said grimly.

"I—I'm sorry you had to see my past."

"I'm not. I have no regrets about today chibi," he said as he squeezed his hand. "We should probably shower together. You know to save water."

Goten laughed. "Sure, to save water," he said as Trunks led him into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 50 Pt 2

Trunks woke up startled from a dream. 'More like a nightmare,' he thought as he ran his hand through his hair, still feeling the dampness from the shower. When he turned to the other side of the bed, he realized Goten was not with him.

Pulling on a fresh pair of black sweat pants, Trunks made his way into the kitchen to see his mate cooking up a storm. The counters were filled with food and so were the burners. He had a pretty good idea why his mate was keeping himself busy.

"Goten," he said as his hand met his shoulder.

"Oh," he smiled. "Hey Trunks, I—

"You can't fool me you know chibi."

"I dreamed about your life. It was like I was there, but I couldn't do anything about it."

"I dreamed about your life to, so I know how you feel."

"Is this some sort of result of the bond we created?"

"Yes. I think some kind residual effect from the bond. When we joined in mind, body, and spirit, we got a more in depth look at each other's lives through our dreams."

"That makes sense I guess. I just didn't realize how hard your life was but also how rewarding its been."

"Rewarding?"

"You've saved lives and defeated evil not only in your timeline but in another timeline. You have to feel good about that on some level."

"Sure, but it's nothing to brag about. It's just always been a part of me."

"I understand Trunks," he said as he took the food that was cooking off the burners.

"You think you've made enough food chibi?"

"I got carried away, and I know you can't be all right with what you saw in your dreams."

"No. It was terrible to be honest. I wish I could have done anything to take away the pain you suffered throughout the years. I hate feeling powerless."

"You're powerful Trunks. I've seen it, and I know it now. That doesn't mean that sometimes you won't feel powerless. It's normal with what you've been through, even with what I've been through."

Trunks smirked. "You're wise beyond your years chibi," he said as Goten blushed. "Now I don't think we should let all this wonderful food you cooked go to waste."

Fresh air is what the two demi-saiyans needed after their big meal. They walked hand in hand around the area. It was a nice day, the sky was blue and not a cloud in site. The sun shined brightly as well as Goten's smile which Trunks couldn't help but admire.

"Trunks."

"Huh?"

"You're staring again," he blushed.

"Sorry chibi, I can't help it. You look so beautiful in the sunlight," he smirked.

Goten blushed as he covered his face. "God Trunks, why do you have to say things like that?"

Trunks removed his mate's hand from his face. "It's because it's true," he said with no trace of joking on his face. "You just can't take a compliment, can you chibi?"

"I—well thank you Trunks," he said as he smiled at him. "Yo—you're very handsome to," he said as Trunks blushed. "See you get all embarrassed to Trunks."

"I—I'm just no use to it being so genuine. Thank you chibi," he said as he leaned in and kissed Goten on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you to Trunks."

They came upon a huge tree and decided to explore it before they decided to rest upon the branches of the tree. Goten looked up from where they were resting to see the sunlight shinning through the branches above them, and it awed him so much.

"Nature's amazing, isn't it Trunks?"

"Yeah, but so are y—AH!" he yelled in surprised as Goten tackled him, and they both fell out of the tree with Goten landing on top of Trunks on the grass.

"Oh! Sorry Trunks, it was an accident. Are you—his lips were covered by Trunks' in an instant, and he forgot about anything else as he responded to the kiss by moving his tongue inside Trunks' mouth. When Trunks' tongue entered his mouth, he moaned as Trunks' tongue mapped out every inch of his mouth. Their lips eventually separated to breathe as they stared at each other.

"I'm fine chibi, don't worry. I just couldn't help myself," he said as he caressed Goten's hair.

Goten leaned into Trunks' face and kissed his cheek before he kissed his lips and suddenly Trunks was above Goten, deepening the kiss as Goten gave into him. When Trunks' hand found its way to Goten's ass, he grabbed and squeezed it as Goten yelped. "Trunks! How did you—He looked into Trunks' lustful eyes. "Ou—out here?"

"I want you so bad chibi," he said in a husky voice as he felt Goten's clothed excitement move against his body. "Y—you want me to. I can feel you," he said as Goten blushed.

Goten watched as Trunks unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. When he took out his member, he groaned as Trunks wasted no time sucking him off. It was so overwhelming that Goten couldn't watch him anymore. He lied back down as he grounded his fingers into the earth. He just concentrated on the feeling as he moaned in pleasure.

"I—I'm—he felt his orgasm and lifted his head once again to see Trunks had swallowed his essence. He lied back down, catching his breath as Trunks smiled over him. "W—wow," he breathed before he zipped up his pants.

"You're so flushed chibi," he said as he lied beside his mate. "I'll wait. We have nowhere to be today," he said as he smiled and closed his eyes.

Before Trunks could rest his eyes, he heard the sound of a zipper and opened his eyes to see Goten straddling his waist. "Someone's eager," he said as he watched Goten intently.

"W—well I've never sucked someone before," he said as he pulled out Trunks' member from his pants. He brought his lips to the tip and kissed it before he swallowed him.

"Ah," Trunks moaned as he felt Goten's mouth suck on him like a lollipop. He couldn't look away from his mate but felt overwhelmed as he felt himself about to come. "Ch—chibi, I—he managed to see his orgasm in Goten's mouth. He lied down to catch his breath as Goten removed his lips from his member and lied back down.

"Th—that was amazing Goten," he said as he held his hand, looking up at the sky.

"I'm glad," Goten smiled. "I—I was little nervous at first."

"You had nothing to be nervous about chibi."

"I'm happy with you Trunks. I'm glad we did this."

"Me to. Now no one can tear us apart."

"Speaking of tearing us apart, do you think maybe that my mom sent my grandpa to stop us?"

"I don't know. I think your grandpa had reason enough on his own to stop us on his own."

"He'll probably tell my mom, but it won't change anything."

"The bond may change some things Goten, but I know we can do this. I love you so much chibi."

"I love you to Trunks," he said as he moved his body to cuddle up against Trunks' body. He could feel Trunks' arm around his body.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

"It is very peaceful out here," said Goten as he rested his hand on his chest. He took in Trunks' scent and felt his eyes close.

It was the day before Goten went back to the university, and they decided to visit Gohan and his family to tell them the news of their bond.

Gohan smiled. "Hey Goten, Trunks come in," he said.

"Mom and grandpa aren't home, are they?"

"No Goten but they did tell us about that you're bonded to Trunks."

"I thought they might tell you," said Goten.

"Well despite their outburst about the situation, we're happy for you two," smiled Gohan.

"Yes, it's about time to," said Bulma as she came out with Videl from the nursery room.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Trunks.

"I was in the neighborhood, and Bulla wanted to play with Pan."

"Sure," Trunks said with some skepticism.

"Vegeta sensed the completion of the bond, and I just wanted to be here in person to congratulate you two."

Trunks smiled. "Thanks mom."

"We appreciate your support," said Goten.

"It won't be easy, you two do realize that?" asked Vegeta as he came from the backyard entrance.

"You've taught us well father," said Trunks. "We'll be all right."

"Doesn't your mate go back to the university tomorrow?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes. What's your—oh," Trunks realized.

"It's the distance, isn't it Trunks?" asked Goten. "You know I won't drop out of school."

"I know, and I would never ask you to," he sighed. "I guess I'll have to run Capsule Corporation remotely from your dorm room."

"We can travel back to Capsule on Fridays and the weekends if you need to do any business face to face," said Goten.

"Sounds good to me," Trunks smiled.

Videl laughed. "He's just happy he gets to spend more time with Goten," she said as Gohan and Bulma laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 51

"Well," Trunks smiled, "I think this is about everything I need," he said as he looked at the four boxes sitting in Goten's dorm room.

"I'm surprised the university let you even stay in the same dorm room with me, considering you're not a student," said Goten, who looked up from his desk with his assignments scattered about.

"Well money has a lot of influence," said Trunks as he went through his boxes, putting his things away. "I just wish they would have at least let us share a bed."

"It's a dorm room Trunks, not a hotel. Besides the university isn't big on sex in the dorm rooms," he said as he leaned back in his chair to feel Trunks' arms around his shoulders.

"Well we'll have to find somewhere else then," he said as Goten blushed. "So, what are you working on?"

"Homework, nothing special," he said as he closed another book and opened another.

A knock on the door brought curiosity to both demi-saiyans. Trunks went to answer the door as Goten got back to his assignments. The sound of screaming girls filled the room. Goten rolled his eyes.

"Hi uh, what can I do for you?" asked Trunks.

"Plenty," one of the girls said as they batted their eyelashes.

"We heard you were staying in the dorms, and we really wanted to meet you, maybe get to know—

"I'm flattered, but I'm a taken man," he said as all the girls groaned in disappointment, causing Goten to shake his head.

"Well if it doesn't work out, we'll be around campus," said another girl.

"I—

"Bye Trunks," the girls said as they left the room.

Trunks closed the door and looked back to his mate to see him hard at work. He let out a chuckle which Trunks became curious about.

"What chibi?"

"That happens to you a lot, doesn't it?"

Trunks sighed. "You have no idea. Some people have no shame to show desperate they are. It's disgusting," he said as he took off his shoes and got comfortable on his bed.

Goten closed the book to his last assignment for the day and got from his chair to stretch his stiff muscles. While he was doing so, he could feel Trunks' gaze on him. "Enjoying the show Trunks?" he asked as Trunks blushed. "You're blushing."

"Shut up chibi," he said as Goten jumped on his bed.

"Who knew Trunks Briefs blushes?" he laughed as Trunks tackled him into a laying position on the bed.

"You're going to regret laughing at me chibi," he smirked down at him as his lips met his in a passionate kiss.

"I—I don't think so," smiled Goten as he matched Trunks' passionate kiss with one of his own.

"God I love you chibi," Trunks breathed as he caressed the soft skin of Goten's face.

Goten looked into Trunks intense blue eyes and smiled. "I love you to Trunks, but we can't have sex if we're really quiet."

"It's because you know you won't be able to keep quiet," he said as Goten blushed. "Adorable," he said as he lied right beside his mate.

Goten found Trunks' hand and held it. "I'm glad you're here Trunks."

"Words can't express how happy i am to be here with you chibi," he smiled.

"So, your family and employees were ok with you moving up here to China?"

"Well my parents support what's best for me and that's you. Sure some employees had problems with my decision but it's not their decision to make. I can be just effective here as I was there. Like you said I can come to Capsule on Fridays and the weekend. My mom is also there to make sure the company is being run the way I want."

"We should probably make sure we visit your family during those times to. You have a sister, and I'm sure she'll want some of your attention."

"See you clearly know what's best for me chibi. I know what's best for you to."

"You do?" Goten smiled. "What would that be?"

"A shower, you stink," he laughed as Goten threw a pillow at him.

"I do need a shower," said Goten as he got up from the bed. "You know I could try really hard to be quiet—AH! he yelled as Trunks took him in his arms and raced towards the bathroom. Their laughter filled up the the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 52

Friday Trunks had come home with his mate to deal with some business with his company. Of course his mother was happy to see him and Goten but he could tell she was worried about something. They were walking towards the board room when Trunks stopped her in the hallway.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. It's the strangest thing I woke up this morning with a feeling of worry. I've been worried ever since."

"Don't worry mom, it will be ok," he said as he opened the door for his mother to walk in first.

They saw Dr. Briefs and Bunny in the board room with the other employees. Trunks looked to his mother. "I'm starting to feel it to." Everyone took their seats at the table accept for Trunks, his mother, and his grandparents.

"Trunks, I must admit that I called this meeting," said Dr. Briefs.

"You have no right to—

"I feel your presence is needed here to run this company Trunks. It shows that your committed to the success of Capsule Corp," said Dr. Briefs.

"Just because I am not here all the time doesn't mean I'm not committed to the company. There are circumstance that require me to—

"I'm giving you an ultimatum Trunks. You come back to work here and leave that boy behind or else I will be forced to relieve you of your position," said Dr. Briefs.

"Father!" exclaimed Bulma. "You can't do this to hi—

"You don't have the authority to take my position away from me."

"I do. It's in the contract Trunks. If I don't like how my company is being run for any reason, then—

"This has nothing to do with how the company is run. I've done a great job, and my employees and mother can attest to that."

"Even so this is how it must be Trunks. I'll give you until the end of the month to make your decision," said Dr. Briefs.

"And you all feel this way?" asked Trunks to his employees.

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"I'll get back to you at the end of the month grandpa," he said in a cold voice as he got up from his seat and left the room. He felt so betrayed and angered by his grandparents as he walked out of Capsule Corp.

Goten had come down the stairs showered and fresh from his spar with Vegeta in the gravity chamber. He smiled, realizing it had felt good to fight. The adrenaline made him feel alive. He made his way to the kitchen and looked in the fridge and the cupboards to gather ingredients to make lunch.

Vegeta had taken Bulla downstairs. She had just woke up from her nap and was ready to eat. In the kitchen he could see lunch was almost done as Goten set out plates on the table. He had to admit that his son had chosen wisely in a mate.

"Hey Vegeta."

"Bulma and Trunks should be back soon," said Vegeta as he placed his daughter in her high chair.

"I wonder what's going on at Capsule. I kind of feel worried, nervous, and angry."

"It's the bond you have with my son. Those are his feelings he's projecting, but I don't think he realizes that he's doing it."

"Oh. What he's feeling can't be good then. Whatever is happening there isn't good."

The door opened and in walked Bulma with a pissed off look on her face. She calmed down once she entered the kitchen to see Vegeta, Bulla, and Goten. She smiled, but she could see they were not convinced by it.

"What happened Bulma? Where's Trunks?" asked Goten.

"Trunks has been given a choice by his grandparents," she said bitterly. "If he doesn't give you up and come back to Capsule Corporation, then his position as President of Capsule Corporation will be taken away. He has until the end of the month to decide."

"This isn't fair," said Goten. "That his grandparents would do this to him."

"I have a feeling my mother has a lot more influence over my father. She doesn't like that fact that you and my son are in a relationship, and she's doing whatever she can to break you two up," she said as Bulla started to cry. "Oh sweetie," she said as she picked up her daughter. "It's ok, don't cry." She pat her back and held her close as she kissed her cheek.

"I have to go find him," said Goten.

"I would you suggest you wait until he calms down. You can feel his chaos," said Vegeta. "He can very well say something that he can't take back. He'll come back, just give him some time."

"Thank you for lunch Goten," Bulma smiled as Bulla had calmed down.

"Well you can all dig in. I just need some time to myself."

"We understand sweetie," she said as she looked to see Vegeta filling their daughter's plate while Bulla clapped in joy. She only wished her son and Goten the same joy as her daughter.

Trunks came back to the house late and sighed as he walked into the kitchen to see Goten heating up some food. He smiled as Goten turned around and smile at him. Putting the plates down, Goten walked towards Trunks and hugged him.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" asked Trunks in confusion as he held his mate close.

"It hurts to have your family's disapproval."

"Disapproval I could handle. The fact that they're trying to tear us apart is something I can't forgive."

"You should eat," said Goten as he pulled back from Trunks' embrace and took his hand to sit down at the table.

"The decision is all ready made chibi," said Trunks before he dug into his meal. "We're bonded. They can't separate us, or we'll both die. I don't think they know that we've bonded yet. There's nothing they can do accept relieve me of my position."

"This isn't fair. I know how much you love Capsule Corporation. You've done some real good as the president."

"You've kept up on my accomplishments?"

"Yeah and well Bulma's told me some things to. There's got to be some kind of solution, something we're not seeing."

It's not like you can quit the university, transfer to one close by to me, and pretend we've broken up but secretly see each other. That's no way to live and sooner or later they will find out."

"How—how did you know that's what I was thinking?"

Trunks smirked as he shook his head. "The bond, remember?"

"Oh yeah right," he said as he blushed.

"I guess we'll have to sleep on it chibi," Trunks said as he helped his mate wash the dishes.

Upstairs the two demi-saiyans rested in Trunks' bed. Goten had fallen asleep while Trunks stayed up a while. Looking down at his sleeping mate, he knew he could never give him up, even if they hadn't bonded. Goten was the most important person to him and then he thought of Capsule Corporation. 'What's going to happen to the company when I'm gone?' he thought.

A kiss broke him from his thoughts as he looked down to see his mate wide awake. He caressed his face and ran his fingers through his hair as he looked deep into Goten's eyes. "Make me forget chibi," he whispered in his ear, making his younger mate shiver. He kissed him passionately on the lips as he moved on top of Goten. He rested on Goten's solid body as he felt Goten's arms wrap around him in a fierce embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 53

Goten woke up alone in Trunks' room. After he showered and got dressed, he headed downstairs to see Trunks in the living room, playing with his sister. He smiled as he made his way to the kitchen.

"There's leftovers in the fridge," said Trunks as he came into the kitchen holding his sister.

"It will be ok Trunks. We'll figure something out," said Goten as he sat down with his food.

"I think if I can just talk to my grandfather I can knock some sense into him, besides I'm almost certain my grandmother is pulling the strings. Mom says she's always had this influence over him."

"It's worth a shot," said Goten as he brought his empty plates to the sink, cleaned them, and put them away.

Trunks dropped off Bulla in the lab where his mother was working and went with Goten to see his grandfather. They found him in the park, feeding the birds by himself.

"Grandpa."

"Trunks, Goten."

"We need to talk," said Trunks as he sat beside him in he bench. "I know grandma is behind all this. This is your company, and you have the final say in what happens to it. I know you won't find anyone more suited for my position but me. Is breaking me apart from my mate really going to make me happy? If I'm not happy, then how can Capsule be successful?"

"You make a good case Trunks, but—

"Is this what you really want grandpa? Too make me miserable."

"No. I'm just concerned that—

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if Goten was a woman. This is grandma's decision, what's yours?"

"I can't—

"Or you won't Dr. Briefs? Trunks is very passionate about Capsule Corporation. You know the good he's done for your company. He only has your best interests at heart when it comes to the company. Please don't take it away from him."

Dr. Briefs looked at Goten and saw a sadness that deeply surprised him. He could tell Goten really cared about his grandson. He smiled sadly at the raven-haired man. "I will talk to my wife."

Trunks smiled. "Thank you grandpa. I know I can count on you," he said as he hugged him. He had hope.

"Bunny dear we need to talk," said Dr. Briefs as he found her tending to the garden outside the home.

"You've talked to Trunks, haven't you?"

"He sought me out. He does make a very good case Bunny. This feels wrong to hurt our grandson like this. He's the happiest I've ever seen him."

"He'll get over it sweetie. Don't let him sway you. You know his relationship with THAT boy is wrong. It doesn't look good towards the Capsule Corporation brand, and you know it."

"We can't separate them even if you wanted to dear."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" asked Bunny as she stood up from the garden and faced her husband.

"They are bonded in saiyan tradition. If we separate them, they will die. Vegeta explained it to me one time. They can't be far apart from each other, or they'll go crazy and eventually die."

"Damn it!" Bunny yelled. "Trunks is tied to that troubled boy forever."

"I am going to let my grandson be happy Bunny. This company means a lot to him as it did to me at his age. Goten made quiet a strong case for Trunks to. He knows how important his position is to him."

"I will leave you if you do this," threatened Bunny. "You don't want that, do you?" she said as she put her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.

"Is that how you sway him?" The two turned around to see Vegeta with his arms crossed, smirking at the couple.

"This is none of your business Vegeta," said Bunny.

"You're playing with my son's life. It is my business. Now you leave my son be. If your husband was any man at all, he'd make up his own mind. Clearly you have all the power here."

"My husband is soft hearted. Sometimes he doesn't know what's right."

"I know I'm right in this instance Bunny. Trunks and Goten belong together. I don't care what anyone says. That's the truth."

"Then you're a fool," said Bunny as she walked away.

"She's not worth it," said Vegeta. "Why do you put up with her?"

"Because I love her Vegeta," said Dr. Briefs as he went after his wife.

Vegeta was surprised by his answer. It seemed more uncertainty was ahead for his son's future at Capsule Corporation and his love life.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 54

The flight back to the university was quiet. Trunks had a lot on his mind as he had talked with his father before him and Goten left. 'She has him wrapped around his finger for sure,' he thought. 'It could go either way, but I've all ready made my decision. Apart of me just wants to see how this plays out.'

Trunks looked over to his mate who was sleeping in the seat across from him. They had left late in the day because he had some more business to finish up. He had been blocking his thoughts from his mate so he wouldn't interrupt his sleep.

"Trunks, I know what you're doing."

Trunks smiled. "There's nothing that gets passed you."

"You can't shield me from this. We're suppose to be equals."

"I know. I'm sorry. I can't help but want to protect you, and I know how stupid that sounds."

"Yep," he smiled, "and I know it comes from a place of love but you need to relax."

Trunks took Goten's hand and kissed it tenderly. "And what do you propose?"

Goten unbuckled his seatbelt and sat beside Trunks. Lying his head on his shoulder, he felt Trunks' arm around him. "We should just enjoy being with each other. Whatever else is going on can wait for now."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Trunks as he kissed the top of his head.

Goten moved his head, so he could look at Trunks. He smiled at him before his lips met his in a loving kiss. When Trunks responded, he was surprised when he lifted him from the seat and onto his lap. They separated to breathe as they just stared at each other.

"I—I'm on your lap."

"Right where I want you chibi," he said as he placed his hand between his legs and squeezed his clothed thigh.

"Sh—should AH!" he moaned, "we be really doing this on a plane? Any of the staff could catch us."

"I know. I just want you so badly," said Trunks. "You smell so good."

Goten blushed, feeling Trunks' overwhelming lust take over his senses. "Wow I—I never realized how strong the feeling was. "I can feel your lust for me."

"Just like I can smell your arousal," he whispered in his ear.

"G—God Trunks. I—I want you so bad to," he breathed as he felt himself being carried.

Trunks shut the bathroom door as their clothes came off in no time. Their bodies pressed together in the small pace as their lips met each other as well as any part of their bodies they could get to easily. Their moans became one as they got lost in each other.

Trunks didn't feel they were close enough as he wrapped Goten's pale thighs around his waist. When he felt his mate grind against him, he groaned as his hands found their way to Goten's butt. Cupping his butt firmly in his hands, he pressed their bodies even closer together.

"Oh," Goten breathed as he felt the overwhelming heat between their bodies. "Tru—Trunks, I—He rested his head on Trunks' damp shoulder.

"I—I know chibi," he said as he brought Goten down from his waist and faced him away from him. "I'm going to enter you from behind," he said into Goten's ear, causing him to groan.

"D—do it Trunks," he said as he braced his arms against the wall of the bathroom.

Trunks coated his own member with his salvia as he gripped Goten's waist. Guiding his member inside Goten, he could feel the overwhelming heat take over him as he rested inside his mate. When he started to move in and out of his mate, he took in the beautiful sounds of his mate cry out in pleasure.

"Trunks! Yes, right there!" he moaned. "S—so good. Fa—faster Trunks!"

Increasing his movement, his heard his own sounds mixed with his mate's, and it was amazing to him. He hadn't noticed his grip on Goten's waist had tightened as his finger nails drew blood. He just focused on the pleasure of him and his mate.

"I—I'm going to com—AH!" he screamed as he felt Trunks stroke his member as he the both his orgasm together.

Goten was catching his breath as Trunks rested his head against Goten's sweaty back and sighed before he slipped out of Goten's opening. He turned Goten around and held him close to his body as they both came down from the high of sex. They could feel the sticky feeling of their orgasm against each other's bodies.

"Th—that was amazing Trunks," Goten sighed as he nuzzled Trunks' neck.

"It sure was chibi," he said as his arms tightened around Goten's shivering body. "We should clean up and get dressed.

"A—a few more minutes Trunks. I just want to take in the moment," he said as he buried his head in the warmth of Trunks' chest. His strong heartbeat was lulling him to sleep.

Trunks watched his mate get comfortable in his embrace and so he waited a while. He took the time to observe his mate's body and came to realize he had left blood marks on his thighs with his fingernails. Running his hands over the wounds he had left on his mate's waist, he heard Goten moan.

"Tru—Trunks," said Goten tiredly as Trunks knelt down, licking the wounds he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 55

Dr. Briefs had called his grandson in the early morning with his decision. Trunks got out of bed, leaving his sleeping mate as he put on some sweatpants and made his way into the bathroom. He shut the door. "Grandpa?"

"We need to meet Trunks."

"When? I'm staying with Goten at the university."

"We're coming to you. Your grandmother and I should be there in about an hour."

"All right see you then grandpa," he said as he hung and walked out of the bathroom to see his mate still sound asleep. Sitting on the bed, he felt the bed shift as he turned to see Goten smiling at him. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you got up," said Goten as he sat in bed. "Your grandparents are coming."

"Yep," he said as he felt Goten's fingers massage his shoulders.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this Trunks," he said as he lied his head on his back.

Trunks smiled sadly. "Don't worry chibi. What can they really do to us?"

"You could lose your company."

"I don't care," he said as he felt Goten's head leave his back. "Chibi?"

"Don't lie to me Trunks. I know how much it means to you," said Goten as he go up from the bed and wrapped his naked body in his robe.

"It does," said Trunks as he stood up, "but not as much as you mean to me."

"I don't want to be the reason you lose your company."

"Chibi," he smirked. "You know you couldn't get rid of me if you tried, right? The bond is permanent."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know Goten, but they'll be here soon," said Trunks as he found his way to his mate, wrapping his arms around his waist. "So, you want to shower together?"

"Only if we're really going to take a shower," he said as he heard Trunks sigh and smiled.

"Fine, I'll do my best no to take advantage of you," he said as Goten yelped, carrying him into the bathroom.

"You better Trunks," he said with a warning tone in his voice.

Goten didn't know why he was so nervous as he sat before Trunks' grandparents with Trunks at the university's cafe. It wasn't his life that they held in his hands.

"Grandpa."

"I'm sorry Trunks. I—

"What's going to happen to the company? I'm not leaving my mate. I made my decision a while ago."

"Your mother has agreed to come back to work," said Dr. Briefs.

"It makes sense. She wouldn't want the company to be run by anyone else, but you know this isn't right. You knew my mother couldn't say no. You hope my guilt would convince me to find a way to be apart from Goten. You don't seem to understand that it's impossible. You've left me in an impossible situation."

"No," said Bunny, "You should have thought about it before you jumped into bed with—

"That's enough!" yelled Trunks. "I've made my decision and now we all have to live with what you've done. I hope you're happy," Trunks said as he stood up, taking Goten's hand as they left the cafe.

"Trunks," said Goten as he squeezed his hand.

"It will be all right," said Trunks. "Maybe we can just take a walk for a while so I can calm down."

"Sure, whatever you need Trunks. I'm here for you."

They walked for a while in silence. Every now and then he felt Goten's hand squeeze his, reminding him that he wasn't alone. He smiled as he looked at his mate. "You know Christmas will be here soon."

"Yeah. I—how do you think your mom is feeling about going back to work?"

"I don't know. I do know she'd do just about anything to see me happy, and it worries me."

"You think your dad will understand."

"I'm sure he'll be pissed off at me, but I think a part of him understands why my mom is doing this. So, about Christmas?"

"I just want everyone to be happy."

Trunks smiled. "I'm not surprised," he said as he squeeze his hand right back. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met," he said as he smiled to see his boyfriend's face turn red.

"So, about Christmas?" Goten smiled as Trunks whispered words not for the ears of young children into his mate's ear. Once again Goten blushed.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 56

"Mom, I'm—

"Don't even think about apologizing to me young man. This is not your fault," said Bulma as they walked out of her lab.

"It's just not fair. You should be enjoying your retirement, not coming back to work."

"Well I wasn't about to let my father hand over the company to someone else. I have no regrets about what I've done. You deserve to be happy with Goten."

"I don't want you to be unhappy mom."

Bulma smiled. "I'm not. I know your father's a little less than thrilled about the situation, but he understands why I chose to do this. So, what are your plans?"

"Well I've made a few phone calls and I have some interviews to go to next week. It really pays to make contacts."

"I know you'll find something son."

Trunks sighed. "I can't help but feel like I've lost something. Capsule has been my whole life."

"You know I always admired how much care you put into the company. I knew I made the right decision the day you took my place."

Trunks smiled. "I don't think I took your place. I made my own place at Capsule."

"Well said," she smiled. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Don't worry about me mom. I'll be ok," he said as he followed his mother outside to see Goten entertaining Bulla with her own toys.

"Well aren't you two just adorable," said Bulma as Goten turned red and Bulla clapped her hands and laughed.

"Hey Bulma," he said as she picked up her daughter.

"It's not your fault either Goten," said Bulma. "No one should have to sacrifice their happiness because of someone else's ridiculous ideals of what love should be."

"Don't you hate it when she's right?" asked Trunks.

"No. She makes a lot of sense Trunks," said Goten.

"Why thank you Goten? At least someone appreciates me," she said as she took Bulla inside the house. Looking down at her daughter in her arms, she realized just what lengths she'd go to to make her children happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 57

Goten had come back from a long day of classes to see his older brother waiting for him at his door. His first thought was something might be wrong but then Gohan smiled at him, and he was somewhat relieved.

"Hey Gohan, what's going on?"

"I heard about what happened to Trunks. It was all over the news. When I went over to Bulma's, she said you and Trunks were back here at the university."

"Don't people have better things to then report on people's personal lives?" he sighed. "Anyway Trunks has been looking for work today. He was gone before I even woke up this morning."

"You're worried about him?"

"I feel like it's my fault Gohan. Even though Trunks and Bulma reassure me that it's not, I think that if I hadn't come into his life, then none of this would have ever happened. He'd still be at a job he loves and not forced to look for a job to settle with."

"They're right. It's not your fault Goten. Don't think like that. You're the best thing that ever happened to Trunks, and I'm sure he'd agree. In the world he grew up in, I was afraid he'd never find someone he cared about. I've never seen him this happy. I've never seen you so happy."

"I love him Gohan, and he makes me so happy. I just know a part of him lost something when his grandfather took his position away from him. His own flesh and blood hurt him, and I know all about it. It doesn't feel good."

"You're talking about mom. Goten—

"I don't want to talk about mom Gohan."

"I understand, but you need to let go of this guilt. Trunks made his choice, and he chose you because money and status doesn't matter to him. He can live without those things, but he can't live without you."

"You're right," said Goten as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I don't want to think this way Gohan. I just want him to be happy."

"I am."

Goten and Gohan turned around to see Trunks dressed in a suit, holding his suitcase beside him with a smile on his face.

"Trunks," said Goten.

"I've always been happy with you, no matter what's happened in our lives," he said as he took his mate's hand in his and squeezed it. "It's time to move on from this Goten. I'm going to miss Capsule Corporation, but I have no regrets choosing you. It wasn't even a choice. You're mine."

The three saiyans went out for dinner near the university. Goten was reflecting on today as Gohan and Trunks were talking.

"So, what are you doing all the way out here anyway?" asked Trunks.

"Well like I told my brother I heard about what happened with you and Capsule. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'll bounce back. I went on some interviews today, and it's looking very promising."

"Well being the president of a successful company does look good on a resume."

"So, how are Videl and Pan doing?"

"Well Videl's doing great. She loves going to school and working at the university a few miles away from Mt. Paozu. Pan's happy for the most part, but she does miss her uncle."

Trunks smiled. "How can you even tell? She's a baby."

"You know she says a couple of words more often now. She'll say uncle Go and look right at Videl or me."

"What do you tell her?"

"I tell her he's going to school to pursue his dream, and it's very important to him. I tell her he'll visit when he can."

"I miss her to Gohan," said Goten. "I wish I could see her more often, but—

"Goten, it's ok. You know we support you in whatever you want to do."

"I know," he smiled, "and I'm sorry for—

"You don't need to apologize," said Trunks. "Lets move on and be happy together."

"Sounds good to me Trunks," smiled Goten.

"So, Christmas plans?" said Gohan.

"Well we were thinking we'd spend Christmas Eve with Trunks' family and come over the next morning to spend Christmas day with you, Videl, Pan, mom, and grandpa."

"That sounds like a plan. I just hope mom and grandpa will try and be civil with Trunks spending Christmas with us."

"If they do say something, we'll have to—

"Give them a heart attack by making out in front of them," said Trunks as Goten and Gohan burst out laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 58

Trunks had received multiple offers from the companies he applied to work for, but he hadn't made a decision of which position interested him the most. He knew this would be the outcome, but he wasn't satisfied. Something felt like it was missing, like there was something else he was suppose to be doing with his professional life.

On his way back to the dorms, he knew he had a lot to think about tonight. The companies wouldn't wait forever, and he had an important decision to make. He did think about calling his mother for some professional advice, but he realized she was probably busy running Capsule. He took out his phone anyway, and it started to ring.

"Hello."

"Trunks."

"Mom, everything ok?"

"Yeah it was weird. Goten called me a few minutes ago saying you need to talk to me about something. Luckily I have time for you right now. So, what's going on Trunks?"

Trunks smiled. 'Leave it to Goten,' he thought. He explained his situation to her and waited for her to give her opinion.

"I believe I understand what's missing Trunks. You were the President of a company. It doesn't make sense to work for another company where your position is lower. You enjoyed what the position of President meant. It's clear that you need to start your own company."

"Start my own company," he said as he took a few moments to let that register in his head. He smiled. "Of course that makes sense. Thanks mom."

"Now Trunks you know it's not exactly the easiest thing to start a company from the ground up. It took your grandfather a lot of time and hard work to get where he is today."

"I understand mother. I know this is what I'm meant to do, and I'm going to work hard to make sure I'm successful."

"That's my boy!" she exclaimed. "Good luck sweetie."

"Thanks mom. So, how's everything at Capsule?"

"It feels like I'm picking up where I left off. That reminds me that I mailed the rest of your work to the dorms. I asked Goten to pick it up. It just wouldn't be right to use your ideas. I believe they would be more useful when you start your company."

"I love you mom."

"I love you to honey. Bye," she said as she hung up the phone. Her break was over, and it was back to work.

Trunks hung up the phone and walked down the hall to his dorm room. Opening the door with his keys, he put down his stuff before closing the door. Turning around, he saw his mate hard at work on his assignments. On his bed his boxes of potentially news ideas for Capsule sat on his bed. They were sealed and had not been seen by anyone's eyes but his own.

"I knew talking to your mom would help," smiled Goten as he tore his eyes away from his computer screen. "I think she has a way of putting things into perspective.

"You knew I was struggling with this decision."

"Yeah and I knew I wasn't the right person to talk to about this. All I could of said was follow your heart. It's a pretty general statement."

Trunks smiled. "Thank you chibi."

"So, what decision have you made?"

"I'm starting my own company."

"Now that's a great idea. I would have never thought about that, but it makes sense to me."

"I know what it would mean to do this, and you—

"Have my support Trunks. It would make you happy, and that's what matters."

"Well then I have some phone calls to make but first you need to take a break."

Goten got up from his chair and stretched his limbs. "Sounds good to me. It feels like I've been sitting forever. What were you thinking of—he looked into Trunks' eyes—"oh," he blushed as Trunks took off his jacket.

Goten lied down on his bed and felt his heart race as Trunks crawled on top of him. He reached out to cup Trunks' face and kissed his lips. Trunks responded eagerly before he separated from him and started taking off his mate's clothes. It was an unusual experience for Goten, but he could practically feel Trunks' excitement pouring out of him.

He didn't know when Trunks became bare, but he felt him as Trunks drew the covers over their bodies and pressed their bodies together. He could feel a change in the air. He felt so hot that it was overwhelming. It was familiar, and he smiled.

"Chibi, are you with me?"

"Ye—yeah sorry I guess I spaced out."

They were together as they reached orgasm. Trunks felt Goten rest in his lap as his head lied on his shoulder. He could feel his heavy breathing before he calmed down to his soothing hand rubbing his back. Once he heard snoring coming from his mate, he smiled. 'Goodnight chibi,' he thought as he removed Goten from inside him and lied him down on the bed. Lying right beside him, he covered their bodies and started to think about his next business venture.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 59

The weekend had come and Trunks and Goten decided to visit Trunks' family. Trunks was all excited to tell his mother about his ideas for his new company. Unfortunately Bulma was working that day, and Bulla was at baby daycare. Vegeta was home and wasted no time demanding that Trunks spar with him in the gravity room. Feeling tired from the amount of assignments he had completed at school, Goten decided to catch up on some well deserved sleep.

Crashing on Trunks' bed, he sighed as he pulled the covers over his body and fell asleep. A few hours later a noise woke him up. A sense of urgency filled him as he rushed outside the house. Trunks and Vegeta were all ready out of the gravity room.

Looking up, he saw a huge spaceship passing overhead. The doors opened and an army of saiyans poured out of the ship, making Goten quite nervous. He had sparred with his mate, brother, and Vegeta, but this would be his first battle. 'I can do this. The earth is counting on me. I won't let them down.'

There were no formalities as the army started to attack the three saiyans. Goten was doing well so far, but he could feel himself starting to tire. He was catching his breath when a solider came at him from behind. Before he could do anything, he crashed into the Briefs home. Getting ahold of himself, he realized he had landed in the time machine, which had turned on. "Oh no," he said as his disappeared.

The time machine landed in the Briefs backyard, but Goten noticed it wasn't destroyed. "Where am I?" he asked as a younger Bulma and a 17 year old Trunks came out to see what was going on. "I'm in the past," he said as the time machine started to breakdown. "Shit!" he yelled as he hopped out of the time machine just in time to see it fall apart. "No!"

"Who is he?" asked Bulma.

"Future Goten," said Trunks. "Remember I told you about him when Future Trunks decided to bring him hear to meet his brother and father."

"It looks like something bad has happened," said Bulma. "We need to get him back to his time Trunks."

"I know. You think you can fix his time machine?"

"It's going to take a month at the most."

Trunks walked up to the frantic Goten. "Goten, don't worry. My mom will fix it," he said as he watched Goten breathe a sigh of relief. "It's good to see you again. I always wondered what happened to you."

"How long will I be here for?"

"At least a month," said Trunks. "I can tell you worried. What's happening back in your time line?" He could tell Goten was scared. He thought about his own best friend and smiled as he hugged him tight. He could feel the older Goten tremble.

Bulma went right to work on the time machine as Trunks led him inside the house. Goten sat on the couch as Trunks sat beside him.

"Is there anything I can get you? Are you hungry?" asked Trunks as Goten smiled.

After they ate, they ended up back in the living room. The silence felt unnerving, so Goten spoke. "My world is being attacked by an army of saiyans. It was my first battle, and I was nervous. I fought through it, but I was hit, fell into the time machine, and here I am," he sighed. "I don't even know what happened to Trunks, Vegeta, or my world for that matter."

"I'm sorry," he said as he noticed a bite mark on his neck. "Hey, what's that?" Trunks asked as he moved aside Goten's collar.

"Oh," he blushed.

"You're bonded to Future Trunks. My father told me about the bond, but I didn't think—wait he's in the future, and you're here. You shouldn't be alive."

Goten's eyes widened. "That's right so why am I?"

"I don't know."

"Then my Trunks must be alive to," he smiled.

"You love him very much."

Goten could hear the loneliness in the younger Trunks' voice. "Why are you so lonely?"

Trunks laughed. "Always could see right through me but I don't want to talk about it."

"Because it hurts. You're in love with past Goten."

"I can't tell him. Just because you two managed to find your happy ending doesn't mean my Goten would feel the same way about me."

"I'm sorry. I hope someday you can tell him. Maybe—

"He's always optimistic to, but there's a big difference about you and him. His aura is more innocent, naive. Yours has been tainted with darkness, but you're hopeful."

"You're 17 years old, and you're all ready talking like an adult."

Trunks smiled. "I've been told that before. Well it's getting late. I'll show you to your room, and I'm sure you're going to need some clothes. I'll get that for you."

"Thanks Trunks I really appreciate it," he said as he followed Trunks upstairs. He couldn't help but hope this Trunks could have what he wanted. It was almost overwhelming to him how much this Trunks felt for past Goten. It was similar to how his Trunks felt every time he looked at him. 'I miss you Trunks.'

The warm water hit his body, and he sighed into the shower nozzle. It felt good to get clean, but he felt guilty about feeling this way when his own timeline was in danger. There was nothing he could do now but hope what he came back to was still standing.

He thought about his Trunks and as he looked down, he could see he was aroused. 'Oh come on not now!' he thought. He sighed. 'I can't do this here. It doesn't seem right, but I have to take care of it. I'll just be quiet.'

Trunks got Future Goten some clothes and walked into the room. Placing the clothes on the bed, he thought he heard a groan coming from the bathroom. Walking closer to the bathroom, he leaned his ear against the door. He could clearly here Goten moaning, and he blushed. He took a breath and felt curious as he opened the door carefully. He could clearly see the naked outline of Goten through the shower glass touching himself.

Leaving the bathroom Trunks made his way to his own room to take care of himself. Once he was done, he sat on his bed feeling completely stupid. 'I can't believe I just did that, and I can't believe how desperate I've become,' he thought as a knock came to his door.

"Hey mom, how's the time machine doing?"

"Well it's not as damaged as I thought. I should be done in two weeks," she said as she looked closer at her son. "Trunks, honey what's wrong?"

"M—mom I have to tell you something. I can't keep it to myself any longer."

"What is it?"

"I—I'm in love with the Goten in my timeline."

"So that's why you've been acting weird around Future Goten?"

"Yeah well he even encouraged me to tell Goten about my feelings."

"It's your choice Trunks. Only you can decide when you're ready and I'm here to support you," she smiled. "Besides I've always liked Goten."

"Thanks mom. It's nice to know. Anyways did you know the Future me is bonded to Future Goten?"

"Wow, that is wild. So anything is possible."

"As much as I want to be with Goten, I still need time. I'm not ready to tell him yet."

"You take the time you need son but don't take too much time. Things can change if you let time get away from you."

"I'm well aware of that mother. Lets just help Future Goten get back to his time, and I can get on with my life," he said as his mother got up, kissed him on the head, and left his bedroom. Sighing, he lied down on his bed. It was going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 60

A couple weeks passed, and the time machine was done. Bulma had packed Future Goten a meal fit for a saiyan to take with him home. He was nervous as he stood before the time machine. He wondered what he would encounter once he got back.

"You ready?" asked Trunks.

"No, but I don't have a choice. The people I care about need me."

"Goten."

"Dad," said Goten as he turned to see a smiling Goku beside Bulma. "What are you—?"

"Trunks called me last night. He thought you might like to see me before you leave."

Goten was deeply touched by Trunks' action, and he smiled at him. "Thank you Trunks."

"No problem," he blushed.

Goten hugged his father and felt his father hug him tight. "Good luck on your journey Goten."

"Thanks dad," he said as he left his father's arms and made his way to the time machine. He paused.

"Is something wrong?" asked Trunks.

"It's just been nice spending time with you these couple of weeks, but you can't forget about your Goten. You're still best friends, and I'm sure he still likes spending time with you."

"I know," he sighed. "It's just not that easy anymore."

"He still needs to know you're there for him no matter what."

"You're right, and I have been neglecting him lately. It's easy to with school, dating, and preparing to take over Capsule Corporation."

"Dating?"

"Well I have to keep my mind off him somehow. I'm half-saiyan to, I have needs."

"Don't give up."

"I won't. Someday I promise."

"Someday is a long time Trunks," he said as he grabbed Trunks' face.

"Uh Goten, what are you—Trunks felt Goten's warm lips on his own and couldn't resist kissing him back. His arms tightened around the raven-haired man's waist. He was in heaven.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 61

Landing in the backyard of the Briefs home, he could tell he was back just by looking at the damage of the home. Rushing out of the time machine, he ran towards the house. "Trunks! Vegeta!" he yelled.

"Goten!" yelled Bulma as she came out carrying Bulla. "The saiyans, they took Trunks and Vegeta."

"Where?"

"I don't know, but I got the spaceship ready. I just have to put in the coordinates. You can sense my son, right?" Goten closed his eyes and searched for Trunks. He found him, but he felt different in a way he couldn't explain. He gave Bulma the coordinates, and she punched them into the ship.

"Don't worry Bulma I'll bring them back, I promise," he said before the door closed and he was off into the sky.

Nerves started to fill his body, but he concentrated on the task at hand. It was then that he realized that having Gohan with him would have been a good strategy. He didn't know what he was up against once he landed. Searching his brother's energy, his eyes widened. "He's at the same place as Trunks and Vegeta. They must have taken him to."

The ship made him aware of his landing and the history of the planet, so he prepared himself. When he felt the ship touch the ground, he got out, capsuled the ship, and put it into a secure place. The warm weather felt nice as he made his way to Trunks' energy, which he could see was at the ominous castle on a hill.

Keeping his ki low, he flew over to the castle, being careful not to alert the guards. Finding an open window, he made his way inside what looked like a dark bedroom. He could clearly see the dark silhouette of a saiyan sleeping. He sighed quietly as he made his way towards the door. Before he could turn the knob, he was thrown back and landed on the bed face up to see a pair of intense, familiar blue eyes staring back at him.

"Tr—Trunks," he said as he got a better look at him only to notice he was completely naked. The moon hit his body, and Goten found himself speechless and blushing.

"How do you know my name?" he said with a coldness Goten had never heard before.

"I—It's me Goten. You don't remember me."

"I remember you breaking into my room. Why, what's so special about you?"

Goten was hurt by his comment, but he put that aside as he looked to the mark on his neck. "The mark on your neck. I gave it to you," Goten said as he pulled down his own collar, "just like you gave me this mark. I'm your mate," he said as Trunks leaned in to get a better look at Goten's neck. He could tell Trunks recognized the mark as something he left on his skin. He watched Trunks move away from him as he sat on his bed.

"This can't be. I don't remember you giving this mark to me. It's an abomination. If the King knew—

"Who's the King?" Goten asked as he sat beside Trunks on the bed.

"My grandfather, King Vegeta."

"What about your father, Vegeta? I can feel his energy."

"That isn't possible. He's dead, my grandfather said so."

"No, he's alive and you don't belong here Trunks. This isn't your home. Your home is back on earth with your friends, family, and me."

"You?"

"I love you Trunks."

"Love? Give me a break," said Trunks as he stood up and looked at him. "I'm giving you a chance to leave freely. I don't usually do this, but there's something about you."

"I can't leave you here Trunks. You have a life back on earth. Your mom and baby sister live on earth, don't you want to see them?"

"I don't know them as far as I'm concerned. You better get going before the guards figure out you're here."

"Trunks please!" he said as he risked touching the prince's face. "Come with me. We need to find your father and my brother and get off this planet." He watched the prince's dark eyes give some thought to what he was saying.

"It's forbidden, but there's something about you," Trunks said as he leaned in and kissed Goten roughly on the lips.

Before Goten know it, he was lying on his back on the bed again. "Trunks, we can't do this right now. We—

"Are not going anywhere. You're my mate, and you will obey me Goten. I will have you one way or another," he growled as he crawled on top of him. He smirked. "I know it's a sin, but I don't mind burning in hell with you."

"This isn't you. You would never do this to me Trunks. You care about me, just like I care for you," said Goten as he rolled out from under Trunks and onto the floor.

"So, it's a chase you want?"

"No, you're not listening to me Trunks," he said as he heard the sounds of footsteps coming this way. "I have to go, but I'll be back Trunks. I promised your mother I would bring you back home, and I intend to keep my promise," he said as he flew out the window.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 61 Pt 2

Goten's heart was practically beating out of his chest as he hid his ki from the guards. He took a breath in and then out before he searched out his brother and Vegeta's energy. For some reason his brother's energy felt different while Vegeta's felt like it always had. He decided to find Vegeta first.

Slipping back into the castle, he made his way down some spiraling stairs for what seemed like forever until he saw a door being guarded. Goten knocked him out as he stole his ring of keys. Letting himself inside, he was disturbed by the starved and emaciated saiyans behind bars. He hoped Vegeta was in better shape.

Coming to the end of the hallway, he spotted a door. Opening the door with his keys, he came face to face with Vegeta.

"Well it's about time," said Vegeta as he walked right passed Goten.

"You're welcome," said Goten as he followed Vegeta out of the prison. "What's happening Vegeta? Why did the saiyans come to earth and take you, Trunks, and Gohan?"

"My father wants to bring back the saiyan race to what it use to be. One minute we're fighting his army and the next we're on this planet. I wouldn't conform to my father's will and ended up in prison. I have not seen my son or Gohan."

"I found Trunks, but he doesn't remember who he is. I don't know if he hit is head or the King has some kind of influence, but we have to get Trunks and Gohan and get out of here."

"We have to destroy this place Goten, who knows what more they have planned."

"I have to find Gohan," said Goten. "His energy felt strange like Trunks'."

"Then it is most likely that his memory is effected as well."

Goten felt Gohan's energy outside the castle. "I have to try to get through to Gohan.

Vegeta sighed. "Very well," he said as they made their way outside the castle, careful not to be noticed by guards.

They made their way through a forest until they came upon a lone hut home on a hill. Suddenly an explosion came from the hut as Goten rushed towards the home. "Gohan!" he yelled as he went inside to see Gohan on the ground, rubbing his aching head.

"Wh—what happened?" he asked as he looked around a place that was unfamiliar to him. "Where am I?"

"Gohan."

"Goten!"

"We don't have time for this. I'll explain on the way, but we have a job to do, understand? This saiyan race must be destroyed by any means necessary," said Vegeta.

"It seems an intruder has been causing trouble in the castle," said King Vegeta. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it grandson."

"I heard about it but no I have yet to meet the intruder, but I'm sure the guards will take care of it," said Trunks.

The castle shook all of a sudden as King Vegeta and Prince Trunks made their way to the main room to see the front door had been blown away. The dust cleared as Vegeta, Gohan, and Goten appeared.

"You dare destroy my castle!" yelled the King. "You will pay with your lives."

"You and what army?" asked Gohan as they were all of a sudden surrounded by saiyans."

"You just had to ask," said Vegeta. "It's no matter. We'll destroy them all, along with you dear father."

"I don't understand. You could have had it all son, but you choose to challenge me at every turn. Clearly earth has changed you, you associate yourself with third class weaklings."

Vegeta smirked. "Believe me they're more powerful than your pitiful army," he said as Gohan and Goten powered up.

The King watched as his son along with the third class saiyans defeated what was left of his army. He felt himself become enraged as he realized all his people had been killed. "You won't get out of here alive!" he screamed as he powered up and looked to his grandson. "Well don't just stand there, fight!"

"You don't have to fight us Trunks. We're not the enemy," said Goten. "We're your family."

"Family? What's he talking—he watched as his grandson and Goten pulled their collars down to show bite marks. The King's eyes widened. "What a disgrace to your race Trunks? How dare you bond to a male saiyan. Your mistake will be destroyed!" yelled the King as he aimed an energy ball in Goten's direction. "Say goodbye AH!" he screamed as he felt his hand being crushed by his own grandson.

"You will not hurt my mate!" yelled Trunks as he twisted his arm right off his body and threw his body into the wall.

While Vegeta went to finish the job, Trunks turned to the two Son brothers. He could tell just by looking at Goten that he looked sick to his stomach.

"You're reaction isn't normal," said Trunks to Goten.

"I—I've never seen anything quite like that before. My experience in battle isn't that much."

"Well you're quite a natural from what I've seen," said Trunks. "You move with such grace," he said as Goten blushed.

"Time to go," said Vegeta as Gohan and Goten followed right behind him.

Trunks looked around one last time to see the only place he had known, destroyed. Catching up with his father, Gohan, and Goten, he noticed a round looking spaceship appear out of thin air. The door opened as Gohan went inside to prepare the ship for lift off.

"Trunks," said Vegeta as he turned around to see his son's hesitation. "There's nothing left for you here. This life was a lie. Your life is back on earth."

"How can I go back to something I've never known?"

"Trunks, it will be all right. Trust me son."

"Trust you, I don't even know you."

"Oh for heaven's sake. If you don't get your ass on that plane, your mate will die!" yelled Vegeta.

Trunks walked into the ship with Vegeta right behind him. The doors shut, and the ship took off towards its' destination. The journey back was filled with silence and a tense atmosphere, which was making Goten uneasy as he made his way to Gohan, who was keeping an eye on their flight path.

"You could cut the tension with a knife," said Goten as he sat beside his brother.

"Yeah, I just wonder how Trunks is going to acclimate."

"Well he has his friends, family, and I'm more than willing to help him."

"Even if he never gets his memory back?"

"Yes, he's my mate after all. I won't abandon him."

"I never worried about your bond with him but now—

"You don't have to worry. He's still Trunks, no matter what's happened."

"If something does happen, you have to let me know, ok?"

"I promise Gohan," he said as he looked to Trunks who was glaring at Vegeta from across the ship. He sighed. "I hope they don't kill each other before we get back."

"Then we have to explain to Bulma why her ship is wrecked," said Gohan as he watched Trunks walk towards Vegeta.

Goten rushed to block Trunks' path to his father. "Whatever you're thinking, you better not. We want to get back to earth in one piece."

"Sure, but what do I get in return?" he asked as he smirked at his mate. Trunks felt Goten's hand cup his cheek, and his smirk went away as he looked deep into Goten's eyes.

Before anything could happen, the ship made an abrupt stop, throwing Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten to the other side of the ship.

"Ow!" hissed Goten. "What the hell Gohan?" he said as he rubbed the bruised spot on his head.

"Sorry there was an asteroid in our path. You're welcome," said Gohan.

"You should have been more alert," said Vegeta.

"Well I did my best Vegeta," said Gohan.

Trunks' eye sight was a little blurry as he came into consciousness. Eventually his sight was clear but he was confused. "Wh—where am I?" he asked as he stood up and looked around at his surroundings. "Gohan, father?"

"Trunks."

Trunks turned to see his mate. "Goten, what—?"

"I fell into the time machine and ended up in the past. The time machine was damaged, so it took me a while to get back to earth and find my way to you, Gohan, and your dad."

"The last thing I remember is trying to find you and I think I got knocked out before I could," said Trunks.

"There were too many of them," said Gohan. "We were taken by the saiyans onto their ship and to their planet. During the flight I hit my head. I guess that's why I was confused when I came to in a hut outside their castle."

"I refused to join my father's army, so he had me locked up in the castle's prison. I assume my father groomed you to be in line to the throne. That is why you're wearing royal saiyan armor."

Trunks looked down at his outfit to see he was wearing a royal blue spandex like body suit with white armor over his chest, gloves, and a red flowing cape. Trunks sighed. "Great."

"I—I think it suits you," said Goten.

Trunks smirked. "Really?"

"Well," he blushed, "yeah. You look like a prince."

"That's the point," said Vegeta. "So, you don't remember anything about your time on the planet?"

"No. It's probably better that way," said Trunks.

"Well we should be on earth very soon," smiled Gohan as everyone buckled up and prepared for landing.

Bulma came out of her house, which she had repaired due to the saiyan attack, with Bulla in her arms. She had heard the familiar sound of her ship and as she looked up, she could see it starting to land in her backyard. She smiled and sighed in relief. 'Goten did it,' she thought.

The door opened and out came Vegeta and Trunks first, followed by Gohan and Goten. She hugged her son and kissed Vegeta on the cheek, causing him to blush. "Thank goodness your all all right," said Bulma, "and thank you Goten."

"It was nothing Bulma. I'm just glad everyone's here and in one piece," he smiled.

Wounds were taken care of and dinner was over as Vegeta and Bulma rested comfortably in their room while Bulla napped in hers. Gohan had gone home to his wife and child. He decided he would explain everything to them in the morning. Goten was lying on Trunks' bed under the blankets while Trunks was in the bathroom.

Trunks came out to see his mate buried underneath his blankets, and he smiled, lifting up the blanket. "Hiding from me chibi?"

"No, it's just nice to be back is all," Goten as he came out of the covers. "It was just so weird being in the past again."

"How come?" asked Trunks as he sat next to his mate.

"I spent some time with Past Trunks. I could feel his loneliness, but I'm not sure I completely understood it. He has a great family and friends. I know he's in love with Past Goten, and I guess he's distanced himself from him. I wish I could have helped him confront his feelings for Past Goten, but I know I can't do anything to change the past."

"I felt a similar loneliness during the time of the androids. My mother was buried deep in her work to forget the loss of my father and her friends. Gohan had become obsessed with destroying the androids, so I rarely saw him accept to train. I just wandered the city or what was left of it, and i just thought there has to be something more than this. There has to be someone out there for me," he said as he felt Goten's arms around him. Trunks smiled. "And here you are," he said as he lied his mate below him.

"Trunks," Goten said as Trunks passionately kissed him on the lips, pressing his lying body against Goten's.

Trunks broke the kiss, so they could both breathe. They stared at each other in the dark for a while. "What's on your mind chibi?"

"I—I don't know if I'm cut out to be a fighter, a saiyan. I was so overwhelmed during battle."

"I know how you feel, believe me. Being half saiyan didn't exactly come natural to me. I had seen things when I was very young during battle that I didn't think I could come back from. My mom and Gohan got me through some pretty tough times. I'm here for you chibi, always."

"How is it you always know what to say to make me feel better?" asked Goten as Trunks held him tight and whispered the reasons why.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 62

Goten had come back from the Dean's office with the work he had to make up for the classes he missed. He was less than thrilled about it, but he knew he had to buckle down, get the work done, and catch up with his classes.

Walking back to his dorm room, he gathered his books, put them in his backpack, and carried his assignments to the library. Spreading his assignments out, he let out a sigh before he got to work.

Trunks came back from the site of where his company would be built. He had gone over the plans with the builders, and construction would start tomorrow. Just thinking about it made him excited and a bit nervous. Tracking his mate's whereabouts, he found him at the library. Walking into the building, he found his mate asleep on his assignments.

"Goten?" he said softly as he shook him.

"Huh, what?" he said sleepily as he sat up. "Trunks?"

"Hey, I think it's time you took a break chibi."

"No. I—I'm ok. I need to catch up or else I'll fall behind."

"You're not going to help yourself if you're pushing yourself so hard. Just take a break with me for a few minutes. We can take a walk, and you can stretch your legs."

"Ok," said Goten.

It was a nice afternoon on campus, and the fresh air did feel good to Goten as he smiled.

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah. So, did you find where you want to build your company?"

"Yep," Trunks smiled. "Construction starts tomorrow, and I'll be there to oversee it and contribute where I can. I'm not too far from campus, just an hour a way."

Goten smiled. "I'm really happy for you Trunks."

Trunks kissed his cheek and took his hand, causing his mate to blush. "Now lets hit the books."

"You're going to help me?"

"Of course. I love you, and I want to help you succeed."

"I love you to. Plus you wouldn't hear the end of it from my mom if I flunked out of college."

Trunks laughed. "True. So lets get you caught up and stress free," he said as he felt Gotten squeeze his hand before they walked back into the library.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 63

The construction was coming along great, and Trunks couldn't be happier as the builders stuck to his plan. He contributed where he thought was best and worked well with his team. A few hours passed, and Trunks took a break with his team. Before he could rest and gaze at the progress that was made, he heard a few startled gasps from his team and turned around to see his father land on the ground.

Vegeta looked to the building. "Working hard son?"

"Is everything ok at home? Capsule Corporation?"

"Relax Trunks. Everything is fine. You know your mother. She insisted I check in on you."

Trunks sighed. "I know I haven't been home in a while but between this project and helping Goten get caught up on his studies', I haven't really had the time."

"It still hurts, doesn't son? Going back?"

"Yes, but now it's time to move forward."

"So, how is your mate?"

"Stressed out beyond belief, but he's working hard. With finals and Christmas coming up, I'm surprised he's not more freaked out. How's mom and Bulla?"

"Your mother is working hard as well. Your sister misses her, but Bulla's grown annoyingly attached to me."

Trunks smiled. "I promise I'll try and visit."

"Are you at least keeping up with your training?"

"Uh well—

"Are you kidding me? Trunks, I don't care what motivates you, even if it's your mate, but you will train. Your mate should train as well."

"Goten needs to concentrate on his education, but I promise I'll train father."

"Fine."

"Well I have to get back to work. You're welcome to stay or does mom want you home?"

"Maybe another time son," said Vegeta before he took off into the sky.

Trunks looked back over to his team to see some of them shocked and in awe by his father. It wasn't the first time his father got this reaction, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. He smiled up at the sky before getting back to work.

Trunks made his way back to the dorms, unlocked the door to his room, and walked in to see Goten asleep on his bed with books and papers scattered all over the place. He smiled sadly as he kneeled at eye level to his sleeping mate. Reaching out his hand, he stroked Goten's hair, which caused Goten to lean more into the warmth of Trunks' hand. Trunks chuckled.

"Chibi, time to wake up," he said as Goten's eyes fluttered open.

"Tr—Trunks," he said as he sat up in his bed. Looking around the room, he saw the mess his assignments created. His eyes went to the time on the clock, and they widened in shock. "7:00PM!" he sighed. "I got back here at 2:00PM, spread my assignments on the bed, and started them. I can't believe I drifted off."

"I think you've been working too hard chibi. When's the last time you've eaten today?"

"Uh um I think breakfast."

"You need some time out if the dorms. Lets get something to eat off campus."

"I'm not even sure I have time Trunks. There's so much left to do. I—

"You need to take care of yourself, and you will finish all your assignments. You just need to eat, sleep, take care of yourself, and it will all fall into place."

"Well I am hungry."

"That's the sprit!"

The restaurant was a nice place to relax in, and Trunks could tell Goten was feeling less stressed out.

"You were right Trunks. I just needed to get away from the dorms."

"You look much better."

"Thanks," he blushed as he played with his napkin. "So, how's the company progressing?"

Trunks smiled. "It's really coming together. I'm hoping to be completed by the New Year."

"That's not too far away."

"I work well under pressure, so I'm going to do my best to get to where I want to be. Anyway my dad came to see me."

"Is everything ok?"

"That was my first reaction. Yes everything is ok. I just have to get back to training, or I won't hear the end of it from him."

Goten laughed. "Yep, that's Vegeta for you but maybe he's right though. We need to train."

After dinner they ended up in one of the university's sparring rooms in the gym. Their spar had energized the two demi-saiyans. They hit the gym showers to wash all the bruises and blood from their fight.

Becoming fresh and clean felt good to Goten. He had felt tired from all the assignments he had to make up for but sparring with his mate made him feel good. There was just something about being with him that made him feel like he could do anything.

The warm water felt good as he began to wash his hair. Before he could wash his body, he felt Trunks standing outside his shower stall. Worried, he brought the curtain aside. "Everything ok Trunks?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to join you, if that's ok?"

"All right," he said. "We just have to make sure we don't get caught."

"I'll be cautious chibi, don't worry," Trunks said as he got rid of his towel and joined his mate.

"I was thinking we could help each other wash. I've all ready done my hair and—He looked to see the mischievous look in Trunks' eyes. "Oh no Trunks. We are not—Trunks attacked his lips in a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around Goten's waist, bring their bodies together. "Trunks," he said, breathless from his kiss.

"I know we shouldn't chibi, but there's something about you that makes me want to be close to you."

Goten smiled. "It couldn't be that I'm wet and naked in the shower."

"It's only an added bonus," Trunks smirked.

Goten sighed. "Ok but you have to promise to wash my body afterwards in a purely non sexual way."

"You got it chibi," said Trunks as he pressed Goten up against the wall of the shower.

Their lips met once again as Goten's arms rested around Trunks' neck. When Trunks grabbed Goten's ass and brought his legs around his waist, he groaned in surprise as he felt Trunks inside him. He was even more surprised when Trunks gripped his waist and moved in and out of him.

"G—God Trunks!" he moaned as Goten arched his back to help Trunks move more effectively. "Fa—faster!"

Trunks moved faster as his lips kissed down his mate's neck. He loved the sounds of his mate and concentrated on his pleasure. When he felt his mate was about to orgasm, he pulled out, letting Goten's essence fall upon him and the shower walls. Watching Goten open his eyes, he looked startled to see his mate covered in his orgasm, but he laughed at the site.

"Once you're done laughing at me, I'll wash your body chibi."


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 64

A knock came to the Son Residence, and Chichi opened the door, surprised to see her youngest son on the other end. "Goten?"

"Hi mom," he smiled nervously.

"Is everything all right?" she asked as she let him come inside, closing the door.

"I'm exhausted, but I'm fine. I finally caught up on all my assignments, and I'm done with finals. I'm back in my capsule house. I just wanted to come by and ask you if Gohan let you know about Christmas."

"Yes," Chichi smiled. "I'm very happy you'll be spending Christmas Day with us. I have a whole feast planned for dinner."

"You know Trunks will be with me."

"Yes honey I know."

"I want to make sure there will be no drama. He's family now and—

"No! THAT boy is not apart of this family. I can't—

"Please mom, for me can't we just enjoy the day without your or grandpa pointing out how wrong my life decisions are? I love Trunks, and I love my life right now."

Chichi sighed. "All right Goten but I can't make any promises about your grandpa."

"I'll talk to him. Is he here?"

"No, I sent him out for groceries. You can wait if you want."

"All right," said Goten as he hadn't noticed the decorations put up around the house before. "Wow, you sure did a great job decorating the house."

Chichi smiled. "Thanks sweetie your brother and Videl helped. Pan was so eager to. Her eyes just lit up. They should be coming over any—the door knocked and Chichi went to open the door and in came Gohan, Videl, and Pan.

"Goten, so good to see you," said Videl as she hugged him.

"You to Videl," he said as he looked to his brother who was holding his niece.

"Hey Goten, you look tired, finals must be over," said Gohan.

"Well I have some time to catch on some sleep but I just wanted to make sure mom knew about Christmas," he said as he smiled at his giggling nice. "Can I hold her Gohan?" he asked as Gohan handed her over to her uncle.

"I think its clear how much she missed you," said Videl, who smiled as Pan played with her uncle's face.

"Yeah I missed her to," he said as he hugged Pan.

"So where is your other half?" asked Videl as they sat in the living room.

"He's visiting his family."

"I heard about his new company from Bulma," said Gohan as he sat next to his wife. "What a great idea."

"Yeah, I'm proud of him. It's what he's always wanted. He says he wants it to be up and running but the New Year," said Goten.

"Wow now that's ambitious," said Gohan.

"Well when he sets his mind to something, he determined to get what he wants," said Goten.

"Yeah that sounds like him," laughed Gohan. "It also sounds like Vegeta."

Goten heard heavy footsteps and knew his grandpa was home. "Hi grandpa."

"Your mother said you wanted to talk to me." Goten handed Pan to Videl and followed his grandpa outside. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Trunks is spending Christmas day with us, and I want you to treat him with respect."

"Respect! Nothing about what you're doing with that boy is respectful."

"I didn't ask for your opinion. I just want to spend a nice Christmas with my family. Is that too much to ask?" he yelled.

"Don't raise your voice to me."

"How else am I suppose to get you to hear me? All I'm asking you to do is keep your insults to yourself."

"Fine, I'll do my best."

"Thank you," he said as he watched his grandpa walk inside the house.

Goten sighed as he heard footsteps coming his way. Looking up, he smiled. "Hey Gohan."

"Everything ok?"

"Just trying to get grandpa on board with Trunks coming for Christmas."

"I'm sorry Goten," Gohan said as he put his arm around his brother, showing his support.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 65

Trunks held his baby sister who had a fever while his parents slept. They had taken care of her night and day and were thankful when he decided to visit. He carried his sister around the house when she was fussy and crying and was now sitting in her room while he rocked her to sleep.

Eventually he put her in her crib and covered her. She looked peaceful and as he felt her head, he knew her fever had finally broke. He was relieved as he settled himself back in the rocking chair. He wanted to stay just in case something happened.

Taking out his phone, he decided to text Goten, letting him know everything that was happening and his decision to stay and watch over his sister. Trunks wasn't surprised how accepting he was about the situation. It was just how his mate was, and he smiled.

He thought about Goten's visit to his family. He hoped his mother and grandpa didn't hurt him too bad. It just tore him apart to see his own's mate's family tear him down and suddenly a feeling came over him of comfort. 'Goten, is that you?'

'You're not hiding your feelings very well Trunks.'

Trunks laughed. 'I forgot we could do this. So, how did the visit with your family go?'

'Well my mom and grandpa promised to be good. We'll see what happens. How's Bulla?'

'Her fever broke finally. Mom and dad were dead tired and happy I got here.'

'Yeah I'm sure.'

'So, what are you up to?'

'Well it's late. I'm getting ready for bed. You should get some sleep to Trunks. I know you're still worried about your sister.'

'Luckily, there's a pull out in the couch so I'll be able to keep an eye on her,' he said as he pulled out the couch, found sheets, blankets, and pillows and made up the bed. 'I'm laying down.'

'Good. You should close your eyes.'

Trunks smiled. 'How do you know my eyes aren't all ready closed?'

'Because I know you Trunks. Your sister will be fine if you decide to sleep. Her fever's broke, and she'll be all right.'

'I trust what you're saying but—

'I know. With what you've been through in your life, it's hard for you.'

'I'll try chibi, I'll try.'


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 66

"Can I open my eyes now Trunks?" asked Goten.

"Just a little more," said Trunks. He stopped his hold on his mate. "Ok, open your eyes."

"It's a very nice kitchen, huge even but why are you showing me this? Are you trying to make me jealous of the kitchen in my house?"

Trunks smiled. "Well you've seen every inch of my finished company and I thought you'd like to see your new kitchen."

"My new kitchen. Trunks, what are you talking about?"

"I've been going through the potential applicants for the positions at my company and the only person I had yet to find was a chef. Well I went on your computer one day and I found your resume. I like what I saw, and I want you to be the head chef of my company."

"A—are you serious?"

"Of course. You're the best cook I know, and I know you'll make delicious food for the employees. So, what do you say chibi?"

"I say," he smiled. "You'll have to call me Goten at work."

"Agreed," said Trunks, "and I promise to try and keep it professional at work."

Goten looked around the kitchen, seeing that it had everything he needed to cook. "So, what kind of menu were you thinking?"

"Well I trust you to come up with it. You have good tastes."

"Ok and how many people will I be cooking for?"

"1,000 employees and that includes you and me."

"Wow, that's a lot of people but I can do it," he smiled confidently.

"Good," Trunks smiled.

"Thanks Trunks I really appreciate it and I promise I'll do a good job."

Trunks smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you trying to suck up to the boss?"

"Is it working?"

"Only if you sleep with the boss," he said as his arms went around his mate's waist.

"I would love to sleep but the boss," said Goten as he leaned into his mate and sighed.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 67

A knock came to the door of the Briefs Residence. The door was opened by Dr. Briefs who was surprised to see his grandson on the other end. Standing aside, he let him in and then closed the door.

"What brings you here my boy?"

"Well Goten had some shopping to do in the city so I'd thought I'd come by. How's mom?"

"Working hard, but I know a part of her can't stand to look at me."

"It's to be expected. You gave her no choice. She wasn't going to hand off the company to some stranger. Now she hardly gets to see my dad or sister. You have to live with that," said Trunks as Bunny walked in the room with his sister in her arms. He saw her face light up when she saw him as she struggled to get out of her grandmother's arms. "Give her to me," demanded Trunks as Bunny handed Bulla over to her brother.

"Trunks, what a surprise to see—," said Bunny.

"Don't even pretend you care," said Trunks as he carried his sister down the hall and away from his grandparents. As he turned the corner, he saw his father had just come from sparring.

"Trunks."

"Hi father."

"Your mother should be home soon," he said as he watched Bulla curl up against her brother and close her eyes.

"I'll put her to sleep," said Trunks as he walked passed his father.

"Stop blaming yourself brat," said Vegeta before he disappeared.

Putting Bulla down, he shut off the light and left the room. Walking into the kitchen, he saw his mother in the kitchen with tons of takeout which Goten was helping her setup.

Bulma turned and smiled at her son. "Hey Trunks, I'm glad you're both here. We can discuss Christmas Eve."

"Mom, are you sure you're still up for a big party? I mean—

"Yes. Besides I have everything I need. Plus your generous boyfriend offered his help to set up. You're helping to Trunks, and I'm doing fine at work. You don't need to worry."

"Sure, no problem," he said as he looked to his mate. "Goten, talked to you, didn't he?"

"Well, who else is going to tell me what you're up to?" she smiled. "Sweetie you need to relax. I have no regrets. You need to forgive yourself."


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 68

"Uh," groaned Trunks, "why did I drink so much at mom's Christmas Eve party?"

Goten laughed as he drove his hover car over to his mother's house on Christmas. "Well you have to admit you needed to let loose. You've been so on edge lately."

Trunks sighed. "I know but now I have a huge hangover. We couldn't have come later on?"

"I told Gohan we'd be there at 9AM, and we're almost there anyway. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be all right. I've been through worse."

"Well if you need to lie down at anytime—

"I'll be fine chibi."

"Ok. I'm just glad I don't drink. I mean look at what alcohol does to you."

"It's not like I'm a heavy drinker. I don't drink all the time. I think my mother put something in the Christmas punch."

"Oh, that's why it smelled a little funky."

"And you didn't tell me because…?"

"I wasn't sure what it was in the first place."

"Whatever. I'm just going to do my best to get through today."

"That's the spirit!" said an enthusiastic Goten.

Trunks groaned. "Do you have to be so merry?"

"Well it is Christmas after all," said Goten. "Oh and look it's beginning to snow."

Trunks smiled as he looked out the window. "Looks like it's going to be a white Christmas like you wanted."

"Yeah we can play in the snow. It will be great!"

"You're more perky then usual."

"What is there not to be happy about Trunks? I made it through another year of university, your dreams of running your own company is coming true, I'm going to work at your company, and I have great people in my life, especially you Trunks," he smiled. "I think about how lucky I am every time this time of year rolls around."

"Well then I'm glad you're extra perky today. You deserve it chibi."

Gohan opened the door to his mom's house and smiled to see his brother and Trunks on the other end. They enjoyed opening gifts and soon after had a breakfast feast that would make anyone jealous.

"This is great mom," said Goten. "I can tell you put a of work into this meal."

"Well I try ever year to make Christmas special and I appreciate that you've noticed."

"I make some great meals myself," Goten smiled.

"I can attest to that," said Trunks. "That's why I hired him as the head chef at my new company. Talent like his needs to be showed to the world."

"Wow, congrats Goten," said Videl. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Videl I'm pretty excited."

"Are you going to be able to balance work and the university?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah. The great part about the university is the I get to pick my school hours, so I can work them around my work schedule."

"Well then I'm really happy for you Goten."

"Thanks Gohan."

"Are you sure it's such a good idea Goten?" asked the Ox King. "Work is a place where you have to be professional."

"Just what are you insinuating?" asked Trunks.

"You didn't hire him because of his qualifications. You hired my grandson to scratch your itch."

Chichi gasped. "Dad, that is highly inappropriate thing to say."

"Grandpa that's not true and you know it," said Goten as he held his mate back. "Why are you doing this?"

"What you have with him is wrong? Did no one teach you that?" asked the Ox King.

"Well I was little busy getting the crap beaten out of me everyday of my life so I must have missed that lesson," yelled Goten as baby Pan began to cry. "Oh I'm sorry Panny. I—Goten ran out of the house followed by Trunks.

"Are you happy now?" asked Chichi. "You ruined Christmas," she said as she got from the table, left the kitchen, and slammed her bedroom door shut.

Videl did her best to soothe her daughter while Gohan glared at his grandfather.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 69

Christmas was gone and another day began. It was a busy day for Trunks who was trying to do work for his company from his mate's capsule home. Everything was falling into place, and Trunks wanted to make sure he was on top of everything. His company would start in the New Year, and he was excited and nervous all at the same time.

Goten was kept in the loop of everything that was happening with the company, which he appreciated, but he had a lot on his mind. Christmas was a disaster and after he had walked out of his mother's home, he had flown all the way back home to burry himself under the covers of his bed and cry. Trunks had tried to console him the best way he knew how, and Goten loved him for it but it didn't make the pain go away completely.

"Goten?"

Goten looked up from his cooking to look at his hard working mate and smiled. "What is it Trunks?"

"I called your brother last night. Him, Videl, and Pan are coming over later today."

Goten sighed. "I need to apologize. I lost my cool, and—

"It's not that. Gohan and Videl understand completely. They just want to make sure you're all right."

"Ok," said Goten as he got back to his cooking. "So, how's it going with the company?"

"We're ready to open on Jan 1st, and I've given you as well as every employee the necessary documentation to fill out and return to me. I've emailed the work schedules and a copy of the itinerary for the first week. I'm constantly making sure everything is going right and so far everything is right on schedule."

"Maybe you should take a break Trunks."

"Well I'm done for today anyways," said Trunks as he got up and stretched his body. "So?" asked Trunks as he walked over to the kitchen, "what's for breakfast?"

"It's just something simple. I made eggs, bacon, toast, and potatoes," said Goten as he took the food off the burners, putting them on plates.

"It smells and looks great chibi," said Trunks as he offered to help his mate bring the multiple plates to the table. Sitting down at the table, Trunks was going to dig in before he felt Goten's energy. "It's not true you know."

"What?"

"I didn't hire you, so I can have sex with you. I wouldn't hire you if I didn't think you were qualified. I love you, and I would never disrespect you like that," he said as he felt Goten's energy change and he smiled.

Breakfast was over, dishes were washed, and a knock to the door brought the two demi-saiyans out of their relaxed state on the couch. Trunks got up to answer the door as Goten stood up from the couch.

"Hey Trunks, is Goten—?"

"I'm all right Gohan. Really you both didn't have to come all this way," said Goten as Trunks locked the door behind the couple.

"You ran out of mom's house. Of course I'm concerned. Grandpa was way out of line. We all agree on that," said Gohan as Videl sat down on the couch with Pan in her lap and her baby bag next to her.

"I guess I still have some resentment of how I grew up. You grew up with a loving but strict mom and a great dad. You had all these people around you that shaped you into the great person you are today. The best teaching I ever got was from going to school. I never knew that loving someone of the same sex was such a big deal, and that people would go so far as to say it was wrong and worse."

Gohan sighed. "Grandpa's always been kind of conservative, but I didn't think he'd stoop so low as to insult you and Trunks."

"How's mom doing?"

"She's pretty angry at grandpa, and she's not angry at you for running away. She wanted to know if you were all right. That's mostly why we came over. I mean she doesn't approve of your relationship with Trunks, but she doesn't like that grandpa suggested that you were someone you weren't."

Goten smiled. "Maybe there's hope with mom after all. I just have to be patient."

"And spend some more time with her. Maybe at some point she'll be comfortable with spending time with you and Trunks."

"I hope so."

Videl breathed a sigh of relief. "Well I'm glad that's all been dealt with," she said. "Now," she smiled. "Pan would like some time to spend with her uncle Goten."

"Sure, I'd love to," he said as Videl handed Pan to him. "I'm sorry Pan. Uncle Goten didn't mean to raise his voice," he said as Pan smiled at him and then giggled.

"Actually she was crying because she needed to be changed."

"Oh," blushed an embarrassed Goten as Trunks and Gohan laughed.

"Don't be jerks you two. It's all right Goten. I think it's sweet you were so concerned about Pan's feelings," she said as she watched Goten play with her daughter. "It just shows how sensitive and and caring you are unlike some people I know," she said, looking to her husband and Trunks.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 70

It was the first day of the new year, and Trunks' new company was all ready becoming quiet popular with the public. Orders were coming in quickly and going out just as fast. It was clear Trunks had chosen the best team to to ensure the success of his company. He couldn't be any happier even though they were very busy.

Finally he got some time to himself and tried to relax in his office. He let out a sigh and then a smile. Before he could close his eyes for a bit, he heard a knock to his door."Come in," he said as he watched his secretary come in with a huge cart of food. "Wow."

His secretary smiled. "I thought the same thing, but the chef insisted that this is the right portion for you."

"Thank you Wendy."

"Of course Mr. Briefs," she said as she bowed and closed the door behind her.

'He really out did himself on the first day,' thought Trunks. 'It looks like all my favorites.'

Satisfied and reenergized Trunks jumped back into his work, over seeing his employees and looking at proposals from other companies all ready interested in working with him. Trunks was hopeful for the future of his company and his relationship with Goten.

The end of the day was satisfying for the young lavender-haired man as he shut off the lights in his office and locked the door. Making his way down the elevator, he made his way to the kitchen to see Goten cleaning up his station.

"Mr. Son."

"Mr. Briefs."

"Good job today Goten and I'm not just saying that because your my mate."

"Thanks Trunks," he smiled as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "You look liked you worked hard today."

"It looks like I'm not the only one."

"Yeah it was hectic but I didn't mind it."

"Are you ready to go home yet?"

"Yeah let me just put some things away and I'll be right back."

Walking out together into the night was peaceful. Trunks took Goten's hand in his as they walked to the dorms. It had truly been an exhausting day for the demi-saiyans for when they got inside their dorm room, they made their way to their bed and passed out instantly. Tomorrow would be just as hectic but tonight they would rest, knowing that a bright future awaited them.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 71

Graduation day was finally here, and Goten was excited. As he collected his cap and gown, he thought about the graduation ceremony tonight. He never thought he'd get here. He thought his life would be a continual cycle of pain and torment by his foster parents. He could have never imagined being raised by Baba and Master Roshi, meeting Trunks and Bulma, reconnecting with his mom, meeting his brother and Videl, and going to the past to see his father. His life up to this point had been a wild ride.

"Goten?"

"Oh hey Gohan. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Mom and grandpa will be coming soon. We're meeting them in the auditorium. Where's Trunks?"

"He's wrapping up some stuff at work. I think Bulma, Vegeta, and Bulla are all ready at the auditorium."

"Well don't you look handsome Goten?" smirked Videl as she walked over with Pan in her arms.

Goten blushed. "W—well—

"Did Trunks buy you that suit?" asked Videl.

"I told him it was too much, but he insisted," he sighed. "He's so stubborn," he said as he covered the suit with his gown.

"Well i think it's sweet," said Videl.

Gohan looked at his little brother in his cap and gown. "Wow, I can't believe it. You're all grown up."

"Well now you sound like mom," laughed Goten.

"I'm just really proud of you. You've really worked hard, and I just wish dad were here to see it. He'd be really proud, I just know it."

"Thanks Gohan, it means so much coming from you," he smiled.

"All right you two it's time to go," said Videl. "The ceremony starts soon, and we need to get good seats."

"I'll see you later," said Goten as his brother, Videl, and Pan went inside.

Making his way in the auditorium, he walked backstage to see his fellow graduates. Pulling back the curtain a little, he could see his family in the second row along with Trunks' family but no Trunks. This worried Goten. He wondered if he was ok. Letting the curtain go, he turned around to see his mate.

"Trunks?" he smiled. "You made it."

"You were worried I wouldn't. Give me some credit chibi. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Well the ceremony's going to start any minute. You should go find your seat."

"One thing first," said Trunks as he grabbed his mate by the hips and kissed him.

Goten wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss before Trunks let go. "Wh—what was that for?"

"I love you, it's just that simple chibi," Trunks said before he left to take his seat.

Goten could feel his heart racing as him and his fellow graduates formed a line to receive their diplomas. When it was finally his turn to get his diploma, he looked out into the crowd to see the people he cared about smiling back at him. Through the clapping of the crowd, he heard a whistle and new it was Trunks as he blushed and took his diploma, shook the dean's hand, and found his seat among the other graduates.

Graduation was over as Goten and Trunks' family went out to dinner to celebrate. The table was alive with conversation, and Goten took the time to look around the table to appreciate what he had, what he thought he would never have. It was almost overwhelming.

"Goten?"

"Oh hi mom. Sorry I was just occupied with my thoughts."

"It's all right honey. I just wanted to say how proud of you I am. I know I haven't been supportive of your life choices, but I can see how happy you are. I promise to try my best to accept Trunks as your mat—boyfriend. I have to admit that's he's taken such good care of you like your brother has for Videl."

He blushed. "Thanks mom."

"I love you."

"I love you to mom," he said as she hugged him.

Chichi raised her glass. "I would like to make a toast," she said as everyone raised their glasses. "To my son Goten I wish you nothing but happiness and success in your life. I'm so glad I've gotten to know you, and I wish your father could be here to see the lovely man you've grown into today. To Goten!"

"To Goten!" they all yelled and when Trunks stood up to make a toast, Goten's attention was on him.

"Well there's no way I can top what your mom just said but you've come a long way. You've gone through something that some people can never come back from. You're strong, amazing, and there's no else I'd rather have as my mate. I love you Goten. To Goten!"


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 72

"Uh, AH! Tru—Trunks!" screamed Goten as his mate moved inside of him as hard as he could. He was so overwhelmed by the heat that seemed to surround his body that he almost had trouble catching his breath.

Looking up at his mate moving on top of him, he could see Trunks' eyes concentrated on him as he gave him pleasure. He met every one of Trunks' thrusts, but he could feel himself getting closer to orgasm.

"Go—Goten!" he breathed. "You're—

"Ye—yes, I'm going to—

"Me to chi—chibi."

They screamed in unison as their orgasm spread across the bed. Trunks pulled out of his mate and lied beside him in bed. Looking over at his tired mate, his eyes moved from his angelic face to his bare body glistened in sweat.

"Trunks?" he said as he felt Trunks' warm hand in his own. He smirked. "What are you thinking about?"

"How beautiful you are," he smiled as Goten rolled over in bed and covered his body under the blankets. He knew his whole body was probably turned red. What he didn't expect was for Trunks to grab him with his body wrapped in the blankets and place him in his naked lap. "Don't avoid me chibi," he said with a seriousness in his eyes that Goten had never seen before.

"I'm sorry Trunks," he sighed. "I'm still not use to being complimented in such an intimate way. I get embarrassed."

"You think I would lie to you."

"N—no Trunks I've just never seen myself that way."

"Well maybe you should start," Trunks said as he leaned down and kissed his mate passionately on the lips. Hearing his mate whimper when his lips left his, Trunks smirked.

"I might need more convincing." Goten watched as Trunks removed the blanket covering his naked body. Trunks' hand moved from his chest to his torso and then finally his member. Before Trunks could go any further, Goten's phone rang. Trunks growled at the phone which Goten found amusing. "It's Videl. I—I should probably answer that. It could be important," he said as Trunks nodded. "Hi Videl," he said as he watched Trunks swallow him. "I—AH! No, sorry I'm fine. I tripped over something. Anyway, what's going on?" he asked as he desperately wanted to moan watching Trunks suck him off. "Oh, ok sure I'll be right—OH GOD!" he moaned. "No, no I—I'm cooking and something just burned. No I can be there in a few minutes. Ok, I'll see you later. Bye," he said as he hung up and screamed as his second orgasm came.

Trunks laughed at him as Goten tackled him. Their lips met before Goten had to leave.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 73

"Do you Gohan take Videl to be your wife for always?"

"I do," smiled Gohan at his beautiful fiancee.

"And do you Videl take Gohan to be your husband for always?"

"I do," she smiled as she squeezed his hands in hers.

"Gohan, you may kiss the bride."

When they kissed, the crowd cheered. As they held each other's hand and walked down the aisle to the reception, Gohan's eyes widened at the figure that appeared before him. "Fa—father," he said as almost everyone gasped in surprise. "Yo—you're here. How—?"

"I only have today son. Your mom talked to Bulma, and Bulma had the idea to talk to Baba," said Goku.

"We wanted to surprise you sweetie," said Chichi.

"Well I am surprised that's for sure."

"I am to son. Wow look how big you've gotten. You're a man now and a father," said Goku as he noticed Pan being held in Hercule's arms.

"It's great to see you, it really is, but it's not me you really need to see," said Gohan as he looked to his brother. "Goten."

"No, Gohan this is your and Videl's day. This was for you."

"There's only today Goten, and this is for me. I want you to meet dad."

"Dad?" asked Goku as he really looked at Goten, who was now beside Gohan. He could feel how familiar he was, and he could see the resemblance.

"I—I'm Goten. It's nice to finally meet you. Mom, Gohan, and all your friends have told me so much about you," he said as he could fell his nerves getting to him as he ruined his neck.

"Hey I do that to," smiled Goku. "You're my son, there's no doubt about it," he laughed as Goten smiled. He walked up to him with a serious look in his eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you grow up. I'm sorry today's our only time together."

Goten ran into his arms, burying his crying face in his chest as Goku wrapped his arms around his son. "I—I love you dad," he said as he trembled in his father's arms. He felt Goku's embrace tighten to let him now he was here for him.

"I love you to Goten," he said as he felt a lump in his throat. He could sense that his son had not had an easy life, but he didn't know why. He looked to his wife who smiled sadly at him.

The reception was filled with conversation, food, fun, and dancing. Everyone was happy to see Goku, but they were happy to see Gohan and Videl finally married. Goten watched the happy couple dancing and smiled as hie niece sat in his lap and clapped to the music. Goku looked over at his youngest son. When he saw Goten look back at him, he knew he wanted to talk to him. "Hey Goten, you want to take a walk with me?"

"Sure," said Goten as he handed Pan over to her grandmother.

The walk was silent as they came upon a hill and sat down. Looking at his father, he could tell he was trying to think about how he was going to word what he was about to say. "Are you happy?"

Goten smiled. "Yeah dad, I'm happy," he said as he watched his father's gaze go to Trunks who wasn't that far away."

"Boy for a moment I thought I was looking at Vegeta," said Goku. "You know when I would talk to Bulma sometimes, I would notice that Vegeta wasn't too far away."

"Well there's a reason for that dad. He's my mate. We're bonded in the saiyan tradition."

"Oh. OH! Wow really? That's great Goten. Boy, who would have thought?" he smiled. "Well whatever makes you happy son."

"Thanks dad."

"You weren't always this happy, were you Goten?" he asked in a serious tone with eyes to match.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter now. I've gotten through my past, and it wasn't easy. I'm in a good place now."

"I'm glad," he said as he looked over at Trunks. "Hey Trunks, get over here!"

"Hi Goku, it's nice to see you in person after all the stories I've heard from my mother."

"You to Trunks. So Goten told me you two are in a relationship?"

"Yes, we've been together for a few years now."

"Well I'm happy for you both but I have a question," said Goku.

"Sure, what is it Goku?"

"Well I know how males and females have sex but how does it work with two males?" he asked as both Trunks and Goten blushed.

Goten looked to Trunks to answer, and Trunks shook his head. He turned to Goku who was waiting expectedly for an answer. Trunks sighed. He was going to need serious therapy after this. After he explained everything to Goku, he walked away, needing to be alone. Trunks leaned up against a tree, mortified that he had to explain to his mate's father about how the same sex had sex. 'God how embarrassing,' he thought as he shook his head. "Mom wasn't kidding when she said he was naive.'

"Trunks, I'm sorry."

Trunks sighed and turned to his blushing mate. Trunks found it very amusing when he was in this state. "Why in the world did you think I needed to explain it to him?"

"Well," he blushed. "You—you've always been better at explaining things then me. Plus you were so well composed."

"Well now your dad knows what we do during sex," he blushed as he looked out at the view of green hills. "How did he seem afterwards?"

"He understood what you said and went back to the party."

"So why is he talking to my dad?" asked Trunks as he looked away from them. "And they're looking this way."

"I don't know. Maybe he has some saiyan questions that only Vegeta can answer?"

"i can only imagine what they're talking about," he sighed. "Lets just hope they don't come over here and—

"Why is Kakarott telling me about your sex life Trunks? I don't want to know that."

"W—well he asked about how two males have sex and—

"Are you at least on top?"

"Father! That's inappropriate."

"Well I don't thinks so since Kakarott practically broadcasted your sex life to me."

Trunks sighed. "Fine, it's not like this day could get any worse. Yes father I'm on top."

"Good. Now if Kakarott has any more questions for you, tell him to mind his own business. I don't want to know anymore about your bedroom habits, do you understand?"

"Yes father," he said as Vegeta walked away. He turned to Goten. "Well I think I've been mortified and embarrassed beyond belief enough for one day."

"I feel the same way. Lets just enjoy the wedding."

"Right. So, you want to dance chibi?" he asked as he held out his hand to his mate.

"Sure Trunks," he said as he grabbed his hand and joined their loved ones on the dance floor.

The party ended late, so friends and family were invited to stay the night. Bulma had brought many capsule homes to accommodate the guests at Gohan and Videl's wedding. Everyone was relaxing for the night or so it seemed.

Trunks was all ready in bed when Goten came out of the bathroom with a lot on his mind. As he slid under the covers and pulled the blankets over his body, he sighed as Trunks wrapped his arms around him. "What's on your mind chibi?"

"Dad. He's staying with my mom for the night, but he'll be gone in the morning. I can't imagine what she's going through."

"It must be pretty painful for her and him as well, but you don't have to worry about us. I'm never going to leave you chibi," he said as he held Goten tighter.

"You've seen a lot of death."

"I know but with every breath in my body I'm going to make sure we survive whatever threat comes next. That's why we have to train everyday. We can't afford to be lazy."

Goten laughed. "Well now you sound like Vegeta," he said as Trunks turned to face him.

"I'm serious," he said as he caressed his mate's cheek. "And sounding like my dad isn't always a bad thing."

"I know, but I don't want you to get all crazy either. I don't want you shutting yourself off from me.

"I won't," he smiled. "I promise chibi. We just really need to relax tonight. Your brother and Videl finally got married."

"It was nice that they wanted to wait until after I graduated. I wouldn't want to miss this day for the world."

"You ever think about getting married?"

"Honestly, I didn't think I had a future with the kind of past I had."

"Me to."

Goten smiled. "I think it would be nice someday," he said as he wrapped his arms around Trunks.

"Son Goten," Trunks said as he looked deeply into his mate's eyes, pulling out a box from his pants and opening it right in front of him. "Will you marry me?"

"Trunks," he said softly. "I—I can't believe—wait did you plan this?" he asked as Trunks smirked. "You did."

"I got your family's blessing, excluding your grandpa. So, will you?"


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 74

The Son and Briefs family waited outside Trunks and Goten's capsule home, hoping to get the news soon. Vegeta was growing impatient and his frustration had reached its breaking point as walked up to the door and banged on it.

"Vegeta!" yelled Bulma.

"They're taking too long woman."

The door opened and out came a disheveled Trunks, looking flushed. "What? You couldn't wait, could you?"

"Oh," Vegeta smirked, "I'm sorry son were you in the middle of something?"

Trunks blushed. "Uh um—anyway Goten and I are engaged. We were just—

"Celebrating. Yeah we kind of figured that out," said Videl as she smiled.

"I'm very happy for both of you Trunks," said Bulma as Bulla clapped her hands in her mother's arms.

"Me to," said Gohan. "Today's been a great day."

"It sure has son," said Goku. "Both my sons are happy and I can leave knowing your both in good hands."

"I'm happy for Goten, I really am," said Chichi as she held onto her husband. "I just wish you didn't have to go."

"I'll always be with you Chi and our boys. I'll be watching over you all. I promise. I love you," he said as he kissed her head.

"I love you to Goku."

Trunks watched as Videl hugged her husband, and he smiled at the couple. Looking over to his mother, whose attention was on Bulla, he noticed his father's attention on his mother. Trunks smiled and turned away before he was caught by his father. His parents didn't always need to show affection to prove how deeply they loved each other. A look between the two was all he needed to see.

"Trunks?"

Trunks turned to the voice behind him. It was the voice of his mate, and he smiled. He was cleanly dressed like nothing had happened between the two of them a few minutes ago. "Hey chibi I told our families about our engagement. I hope you're not too disappointed."

"No," he said as he saw the happy and supportive faces of his family. He smiled. "I love you Trunks," he said as Trunks pulled him into a kiss as cheering could be heard in the background.

It was time. The sun was rising as Goku's friends and family said their goodbyes to earth's hero. Goten watched everyone and noticed his mother had not left her father's side. He could tell how hard it was for her, but Gohan was beside her, trying to comfort his mother. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

Goten looked beside him to see Trunks there. "No, it's until we meet again," Goten smiled.

"That's an interesting way of looking at it," said Trunks. "You should tell him that."

"It's still hard. This one day didn't feel like enough time."

Trunks smiled sadly. "I wish you could have more time, but it's too dangerous to go back and use the time machine. It's too risky."

"I wasn't asking for that Trunks. You along with your mom have stressed this. Besides I wouldn't want you to. Who knows how that could screw up everything that has happened up until now."

"Goten," said Goku.

"Hi dad."

"Until we meet again, right son?"

"Right," he smiled. "I love you dad."

"I love you to son," he said as he hugged him.

"Goku, it's time to go."

"All right Baba," said Goku as he let his son go. He looked to his friends and family and smiled.

As soon as earth's greatest hero was here, he was gone. Friends went home to go on with their lives, never forgetting the hero Goku was. The Son and Briefs family remained. Chichi had gone back inside her house along with the Ox King.

Bulma looked to her son and Goten before she looked down to her sleeping daughter in her arms. Suddenly she felt a warmth behind her and knew it was Vegeta as she leaned back into his body.

Gohan held onto his wife as Pan began to awaken, and they smiled at their adorable daughter as she laughed.

Goten looked at the couples before him. They were his family. When he looked to Trunks, he smiled. "How did I know you'd be looking at me Trunks?"

"What can I say except that you know me so well by now," he smirked. "I love looking at you. It reminds me to look towards the future with optimism," he said as he took his mate's hand tenderly in his. They looked from each other with smiles to clear blue sky. Their future was unknown, but they would face it together.

(The End).


End file.
